Loki and Reader
by Toonytoons1
Summary: In this FanFiction you are a girl who isn't very rich. The only thing you have is your one bedroom apartment. You think nothing else can go wrong in your life after getting fired from your job, but oh , how you are so wrong...
1. Chapter 1

AN: In this FanFiction you are a girl who isn't very rich. The only thing you have is a cat named, Millo, and of course your one bedroom apartment. You think nothing else can go wrong in your life after getting fired from your job, but oh~, how you are so wrong...

Disclaimers: I do not own any of these Marvle characters!

* * *

You walk down the streets of the city coming ever so closer to your apartment. The air seemed too had gotten a lot colder in the few steps you've taken towards the buildings across the street. You strut happily into the road without a care in the world. All of a sudden there's a blazing horn and you freeze like a deer in the headlight. Oh god, am I going to die?, You think to yourself, the car seems inches away. But before you can think clearly a blazing horn breaks your hazey vision and you realize that the car has stopped and you are safe. Quickly, you run to the other side of the street and try to catch your breath.

****"That was bloody close..." you struggle to calm yourself.

Soon you regain control of yourself, for it was usual to almost get hit in the city, and so you start walking. A few minutes past as you strut down the sidewalk until without warning a cold burst of air rushes past you. So, you clap your hands together and rub them in hopes of staying warm. But you know it no good because of Mother Nature's god damn mood swings! For it was winter in the big city, how lovely...

****"S'cold..." You breathe into your hands, noticing you can barely even feel them.

Suddenly you hear a noise in the ally way next to you. A sound like someone hitting the ground... You gasp and look around the buildings corner to see what happened. Maybe it was a shooting; you think which made you start to shiver in your high top boots. But there weren't any shots... your brows frown in thought.

****"By the nines... God-father of Odin that hurt..." A male's voice groaned in agony from within the ally way making you gasp.

Imieditntly you pop out from behind the corner and look at the person in awe. It must be impossible, it must! No one could survive a fall sounding like a thunderstorm! Their bones must be broken or something right?

You approach the man ever so cautiously. "Excuse me, sir, are you still alive..?" Your voice is shallow as you finally are standing next to the pale body. You jump when he groans a quick 'Mhm' in response.

Quickly start to fidget with your handbag in hopes of getting your cellphone. Then maybe you can call "911" for gods' sakes!

"What are you doing, Midguardian?" asked the man, lifting his head slightly from a pile of trash to look at you.

You give a grim smile, "Calling a doctor, sir." then you return to struggling with your phone.

The man quietly croaked out a laugh making you look back at him. Your brows frown again once more in thought. What was he laughing about? He's nearly fucking dead and now he's laughing?

Leaning his head in your direction he smiled ear to ear, his eyes shut lightly.

"Take me to your domain, Midguardian." he demanded.

Finally, phone out and fumbling with the numbers on the keypad, you pause and look at him. The flicker of cold dark green in his eye told you he was serious about what he had said.

"Excuse me?" you questioned.

You didn't expect that one coming.

* * *

So that's how it started, you think, staring at the man asleep on your couch on the other side of the room from you. You frown. Maybe you should've called a doctor... Or no? Either way it was his request to come here.

You huff out a sigh and slowly set down your drink before reluctantly getting up off your lazy-boy couch. It was unusual to have a simi-deadman in the house, let alone any male presence at all. Maybe it was god's way of saying, "Get a life." But you didn't know or care for that matter. Instead you just crossed your arms and plopped back down of your lazy-boy forgetting to clean up your dishes as you stared at the man who was quite good-looking in a 'I'm not interested' kind of way.

After a while the realization of boredom and lack of energy hit you and you yawned, stretching out across the current couch you possessed and sprawled into a laying position. You actually had forgotten about the raven-haired man on the opposite side of the room from you, on YOUR clean couch as you falling asleep. Before you knew it you were surrounded in the arms of darkness and fast asleep.

* * *

After a while you awoke to the feeling of a hand on your shoulder, shaking you into reality, and a noise of someone speaking in different tongue. At first you still think you're dreaming... That is until you feel the chilling of the air vent air wash over your bare feet. You shivered a bit releasing a slight whimper.

"Midguardian, you have awoken," Exclaimed the raven-haired man.

Without a word your eyes shoot open wide and you stare at the slender form hovering above you. So apparently you weren't dreaming because the man leaning over you has confirmed it with his warm breath that washed over your ice-cold face. Slowly, a blush crept up on your cheeks and you blinked again in hopes you were really dreaming.

"Get up," He insisted, pulling you up to sitting position by your hair. "We have a matter to discuss, Midguardian slave."

You let out a low missrible cry as he yanked you up by your hair. And you couldn't believe it! "Slave" he say's? Before you could stop yourself you had already removed his hands from your hair and struck him hard across the face. You watched him stumble back a few steps looking at you in astonishment as he craddled his cheek with his delicate hand. Suddenly rage flared up in his Azura-green orbed eyes.

"How dare you strike a god!" He boomed and all you could do was huddle on the couch behiding behind a pillow as he began to glow dark green.

It was amazing how he looked. His eyes had long lost their green tint and had claimed a black tint, a possessive look. You were surprised that it was exactly like looking into a mirror. Your focuse bounced around his body unable to still itself. His body looked so fragile and yet so tough and worn. His arms so weak and his body looked twig like. But something, somthing elegant overpowered his menicing looks. He looked, he looked, almost like an ice-angel... Cold at heart, but, human...

Okay so maybe he was a god, no big deal, right? Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong your mind buzzed as if your were playing in a game show. You could see sparks of electricity all around him too.

You gaped in awe as he glared down at you. "Beautiful..." you spoke unknowingly, this made him tense. When he finally realized what you meant his deadly glow evaporated into thin air and the electric serge's stopped...

"You're a strange, Midgaurdian, what do they call you?" He questioned crossing his arms over his chest as if he were bare.

You smiled slightly, "My name is, (Name). What's yours?"

"Loki," The man shyly looked away, and if you weren't so scared shitless you would have thought he blushed as he said it.

A god, hm? Well I guess I'll find out for myself what this god is capable of. You thought, a smug smile appearing onto your face.

You smiled for real this time. "Well, Loki, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

* * *

-END of CHAPTER 1-


	2. Chapter 2

"So,"

"So?"

You sat staring into deadly man's eyes as he thought about what to say next.

You two had been sitting across from each other, just staring in thought. This deadly fascinating man who took an attempt on your life was sitting across from you. Looking at you with curiosity.

****"You staring at me makes this situation very uneasy, Midgaurdian slave." Loki, said lowly, a bit of mischief showing threw his tinted green eyes.

You watched as he slid down a bit and settled into you couch, relaxed easily he spreading his legs apart so you got a good view of his goodies while he rested his hands on his stomach getting the perfect view of your now bright pink face.

****"What do you call this disgusting place?" He said, snatching back your attention that was gliding down his body and getting dangerously low.

You snap back to life at Loki's sudden choice of words and narrow your eyes on him before getting up, scooping up your dirty dishes, and then heading to the kitchen.

****"Home." You reply bluntly. But all he did was smirk and mumble something along the lines of 'Humans are all the same.' but you didn't care.****

"So this is your domain? It shall serve it's purpose well." Loki said, exploring the place with his eyes as you washed your dishes in the sink.

You turn back to look at him, shaking the excess water from your hands. You'r confused look made him grin. You wondered how a persons demeanor can change so quickly, interesting, you thought.

****"What exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Loki?" You asked earning a look of disgust at the sound of his name.

Loki stood and didn't reply, but instead began walking down the hall to your bedroom. You panicked and quickly ran after him. No one ever went into your bedroom! It was way too dirty!

Coming up from behind him you tug at his odd looking cape and armor, "Loki, please, no, don't go in there!" you plea.

Loki stops halfway down the hallway and looks back over his shoulder.

****"You're starting to become a pest." He said lowly.

You paused. That's right he almost killed me, you thought. Quickly you release your grip on his cape. But before you could protest any further about him seeing your room a horrid smell filled your nose and you gaged.

Suddenly you begin waving the air away as if it were toxic. "Ew! Gross!" you coughed, making a disgusted face.

Loki, he just watched you in interest. He'd never seen a human act so strangely. But he had also caught on quickly, for the smell had intoxicated his lungs as well.

****"By Odin's-beard, what in gods name is that stench?" Loki winced at the smell and covered his nose.

Imidiently you pointed at him and shouted, "Your clothes!" quite loudly.

Loki looked terrorized. Slowly he looked at himself then back at you who was using some of your shit to cover your nose. He had never felt so low in his life.

With a quick sigh you stopped covering your face and grabbed Loki's hand, leading him to the closest restroom. You could feel Loki's body tense as your hand grabbed his. You quickly looked back and gave him a 'trust me' look before stopping In front your bathroom and letting go of him.

****"Where have you taken me?" Loki asked watching you turn around and open the door for him.

"I've taken you to my bathroom so you can change and wash off." you replied softly.

Loki just looked at you with his unreadable poker face. You two stayed silent for several moments, staring. Was he going to try and hurt me again, you wondered. All you could do was stare into the cold green Azura eyes. That is until; he moved...

With a quick movement Loki grabbed a handful of your hair and squeezed it so tight the pain made your legs give out and you dropped to your knees. But you couldn't scream because nothing would come out except a little airy squeak. He crouched down to show his smug grin, grip never leaving.

"After you wash my clothing and make it glow I expect you to feed me and keep me happy. I do not know what you think you're trying to do to me with this stupid nice mortal acting, Midgaurdian. But you better hope I do not see it to my disliking. Or I'll personally see to it that you won't enjoy your punishment." Loki said darkly, finally releasing you and entering the bathroom, shutting the door behind him while laughing darkly, leaving you crying and confused.

* * *

After the second scariest that happened in your life you began wondering whether to call the cops or, you pause... Or what, you think as you search through your clothes for something he could wear.

Your hands trembled in fear because of the raven haired-man known as, Loki. This wasn't supposed to happen, you frown as you finally find a pair of your ex-boyfriend's boxers and some grey baggy-pants. Slowly you get to your feet and kick the drawer shut with your heel as you turn away to leave. You were afraid...

You exit the room into your hallway and notice the floor is soaking wet! But before you could stop and carefully walk, you slip. You shut your eyes for impact but amazingly nothing happens because two strong slender arms wrap themselves around you, pulling you back up. Slowly your eyes fluttered open and you found yourself alone, perfectly fine, holding nothing anymore, and did I mention the water in the bathroom was still running?

You froze at this. Maybe you were really dealing with some magical being? So then they were real! You shivered and felt the place the someone who had saved you from falling. Weird, you thought. It felt real. But you weren't going to buy it no matter what, you forced yourself to believe.

You smiled. This was going to be interesting though...

* * *

-chapter 2 end-


	3. Chapter 3

That night after giving feeding and giving clothing to the mischiefious god you sat quietly in the kitchen at your island. Everything felt normal again as soon as you put him to sleep in your room. Like nothing had ever happened. It felt surprisingly nice to be alone in the dark now. You wished it to never end...

****"I wonder if I was dreaming?" You stretched, letting out a huge yawn before crossing your arms on the island and resting your head apon them.

You watched the shadows dance around you in the dark and the noises of the night creep around your home.

****You smiled. "I guess I'll find out soon enough."

You sighed and slowly got up from your relaxing position. Slowly you began walking down to your room, the shadows still dancing behind you, as your fingers glide along the smooth walls.

Finally you stop in front of your bedroom door and find it cracked open a sliver. When you peek inside you smile softly. For the god was curled up into a semi-ball, his hair spread out behind him, his hands in almost fists next to his face, and his small breaths echoed in the dark so sweetly.

****"Nope," you grin, "not a dream."

Slowly you inch your way in and shiver at the sudden temptur drop. You couldn't imagine how he slept shirtless in this freezing whether. Before you knew it you were at his side looking up over the side of the bed at his face.

****"Hard to believe your evil..." You whisper and reach up to fix his blankets.

It was beginning to become horriblely cold as you watched the man sleep soundly. You begin walking away to the door, but what was this? Suddenly you sneezed and cover you mouth in hopes not waking him. But it was to late...

****"Why are you in here, (name)?" He blinked lazily and sleepily at you.

Your breathe quickly got caught in your throat and you panicked. "It was freezing and I came to see if you were to cold? So I fixed your blankets and was about to leave when," you paused and let out another sneeze.

****Loki smiled. "If you're cold I've red of ways in a book to keep warm. It's called body-..."

"No!" You squeaked out.

Loki grinned even wider before patting the spot next to him no the bed.

****"I assure you I won't try anything on a Midgaurdian such as yourself. I'm only doing this for my best interest. I need a slave to support me during the in-slavery of the human race after all."

You frowned a bit as he rolled over.

****"But, if you want to catch a illness go ahead, be my guest."

You didn't even think about what he had said because it was way to cold and within an instant you were under the covers right behind him, your arm wrapped around him and body pressed to his back while you intertwined your legs into his.

****"Better?" Loki asked in a unusual extremely calm voice.

You nodded with you face buried into his bare back. He was warm, which you found a bit surprising.

You woke up many times durring the night in fear of Loki's wrath but to your surprise you never died, no scratches, no bruises, no nothing! Maybe he wasn't so bad after all you thought.

And so you slowly drifted back into the arms of darkness. But before you did you could've sworn he said, "Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning you woke up alone. It was utterly freezing and your nightmare/dream had ended.

Your head hurt like hell though. Slowly you dragged yourself out of bed and looked in the mirror.

"God, I look like hell today." You groaned in frustration and cupped our cheeks dramatically.

Not to mention your memories from last night had faded together into a big blur. But one word stuck in your brain, 'Loki', you cursed.

Maybe a hot shower would help, you thought and began to strip down.

It was obvious you needed one after last night. But what exactly happened you asked yourself as you grabbed a towel and scampered over to the bathroom door.

You frowned.

****"What happened?" You asked as you opened your bathroom door. But Imidietly you ran into something.

When you looked up all your memories from the previous night flooded back to you. Because right then and there stood, Loki...

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Your eyes grow wide as you scramble to cover yourself. You never expected to run into a naked man, let alone magical naked one. You quickly wrapped the towel around yourself.

"I thought you left!" you fume furiously to the now laughing Loki.

"Well obviously not. I never had any intention of leaving my new lair either." He grinned smugly at you as you began to stomp past him into the bathroom.

You had to get out of his vision because you were already bright maroon red. You never had anyone see you naked before, also you had to hold back the tears of embarrassment. The worst feeling ever, you thought.

"Next time use a towel!" you growled, pushing him out of the bathroom and slamming the door behind him, locking you inside.

You couldn't believe it... You felt so exposed back there. You put a hand over your thumping heart. You could feel his eyes molesting you back there. God, you thought, that was the worst thing ever!

Quickly you turned on the shower, threw the towel to the ground, stepped in and began to let the water lavish your innocent body. You shuttered as it trickled down your sensitive areas. And then that thought. You blushed...

"Fuck," you cursed and began to let your tears fall.

Suddenly a voice boomed from the bedroom, "Where's my attire, slave?"

Still angry from the incident you snapped back the first thing on your mind.

"It's in the bloody fucking washer! If you haven't noticed I'm in the shower so I'm not capable of washing it by hand right now so if you'd like it done I suggest you switch it over to the dryer yourself!"

There was nothing but silence following that before a booming noise startled you. Quickly you backed up against your shower tiled wall and wondered what the hell was going on.

You were happily surprised to find you weren't dead first off. But if he wasn't trying to kill you, what the fuck did he do? So you rushed out of the shower and first wrapped a towel around yourself before opening the door.

When you stepped into your room you eyes nearly shot out of your head. Everything you owned was broken, except the bed because that's where the smiling god of mischief sat, laughing. Your dresser was fried, clothing scattered everywhere and dirty, your mirror smashed and shattered into tiny bits, your favorite outfits torn and ruined.

"Now didn't I say you wouldn't enjoy the punishment?" Loki reminded, as you almost fell forward in disbelief.

How could he have done this? You fed him, you clothed him, damn it all you took the bastared in! You body felt extremely hot despite the fact you were nearly naked and only clothed with a towel. You felt rage build in the gut of your stomach.

"Seems you've learned your lesson...?"

"How dare you, you pious bitch!" you sharply interrupted and began to rant, walking towards the god on your bed.

"What on earth possessed you to do this to my house?! Just because you got angry at me, is that it? All because I snapped at you? Well you know what," you stopped I front of where he sat on the bed and held your towel so tight that it hurt. "I didn't deserve that! I deserved none of it! I've lost my job an I've got no way to pay for all these damages! Besides I took you in," you reminded, now shoving a finger to his bare chest forgetting the fact he wasn't clothed. "I deserve respect or I'm kicking you out!"

After you literarily screamed your head off you both looked at each other for several minutes. You had no idea what the hell went on in that head of his but it scertenly wasn't logic!

"Do you understand me?" You questioned him trying to sound in charge, pulling back to make sure he couldn't hurt you.

Loki just glared at you for a moment before responding.

"Crystal..." he responded gritting his teeth.

You huffed a frustrated sigh and looked at the mess. Now that you had some authority you might as well use it you thought.

"C'mon, we need to clean up this mess before dinner. And maybe I'll get all the laundry done by midnight..." you said turning to look at him.

Loki smiled boredly relaxing back on the bed.

"Already done, now go get something for us to wear."

You frowned for a moment processing what he had said. Then you realized, you were both naked...

Quickly you turned around and tried to avoid eye contact but instead found your bedroom back to normal. So that's what he meant, you thought.

"Use the bed sheet for the moment while I find you something to wear. Okay?" You spoke shakily.

"Ok." Loki chuckled behind you from the bed.

"So your really magic?" You ask, slowly walking over to your magically fixed dresser.

"Yes," Loki's smile faded "I'd rather not use it to satisfy you though."

You blushed as you went through you ex-boyfriend's clothing to fun him something to wear.

"S'fine as long as you don't annoy me with it or cause anymore chaos and mayhem with it. Deal?" You asked finally finding something for you and he to change into.

"Deal. But I get to continue using your healing chamber." he countered as you brought him clothing.

"What's that?" You asked giving him the workout pants and white tee-shirt.

"A bed in your language..." he said giving you a 'your so stupid' look.

You narrowed your eyes on him, still trying not to blush at his nakedness. "Fine. But no funny stuff!" you shouted and took your leave to the

restroom to change.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

Once you had gotten done changing you began breakfast. Loki sat quietly in the kitchen at the Island while you make some decent eggs. You could feel his stare once again running over your body as you mixed the eggs and milk together. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but, it wasn't bad either.

"So, you forgave me that easily?" Loki asked, his fingers clasped together on the Island top.

Still whipping the eggs you turn around to face him, your expression furious. "No, you ruined my bedroom! And the only reason I'm letting you stay is because you have nowhere else to go! And using your magic thingy to fix my room doesn't let you off the hook so easily!" You snapped, then returned to your cooking.

Loki bit back a angry smile. "Sorry..." he said lowly.

But you didn't answer as you poured the whipped eggs into the pan. The silence was killing him and you knew it. You watched Loki out of the corner of your eye, amused by his glare.

"If your really sorry you'll have to prove it to me." You said finally breaking the silence between you two. A risky call to say that but it was worth a try.

Loki growled. "And how do you expect me to prove to you I'm worthy of your so called trust?"

You smiled and looked back at the pan, spatula in hand ready to scramble the eggs. "I don't know, help around the house with the chores?"

"No." Loki shot quickly, blowing off your suggestion like it were nothing.

Your smile faded and was replaced with an annoyed expression while you began scrambling the eggs in the pan slowly.

"Why?" you asked in a bit of disappointment

"Because, I'm a god and I shall not stoop so low as to clean a Midgaurdian slaves domain." He said in frustration.

"(Name)..." You whispered at first.

"Excuse me?" Loki questioned as he watched you plate the food and then bring it to him, placing it on the Island top in front of him with silverware.

"My name is, (Name). Not slave..." You corrected, eye locked on his.

Loki's brow twitched and you knew he understood what you wanted.

Finally Loki nodded, taking up his fork, "Fine, but only because I owe you my life..." and with that he began to eat.

A warm smile crossed your lips as you seated yourself on the other side of the island and rested your head in your hand while you watched the god eat. You never knew that this would be so interesting, especially him, Loki. You couldn't help but notice the little food smudges on the corner of his mouth. And that's when it happened. You couldn't stop staring at him. You even felt the heat rise to your cheeks, but no matter, you didn't care.

Loki noticed your actions long ago but amused and curious, he said nothing. Loki, he watched as your mouth inched open, watching him. He wasn't sure if he should ask you is something was on his face, or just to let you stare. But as the god of mischief Loki of course had gotten an idea.

Slowly he put the fluffy yellow scrambled egg piece to his lips, letting graze over his pink bottom lip before biting the very end of the fluffy egg cloud. He watched you as you stared at his lips.

His lips looked so luscious and delicious looking you couldn't stand it. You watched as he slowly pulled his lips off the fork suductivly. But then he paused and a smug grin appeared on his lips.

You blushed furiously. You had just been played.

"You seemed to be staring quite a lot, anything wrong?" Loki asked innocently, smiling like a complete idiot.

"What? Huh? Oh, nothing!" You grin shyly and get up from your seat, scrambling to control your thoughts.

Grinning, Loki wiped the bit of food from the corner of his mouth onto his thumb and stuck it in his mouth then pulling it out ever so slowly making a little 'pop' noise at the end.

You frowned in realization he was just playing with you and reached for his plate. "I've gotta clean, so if you'll excuse me..."

Noticing your body language, Loki, his smile faded. "Why do you not react with your true emotions?" he questioned.

You were currently washing the dishes when he asked it. You paused and thought for a moment. Why didn't you use your emotions? Well isn't it obvious that he's just messing with you and because you hardly know the man!

Quietly you grabbed a washcloth and began walking back to Loki. Loki watched as you reached up to clean his face with it. You couldn't help but flash a small smile as he scrunched his face like a small child as you washed some more food from his cheek.

"Because I'm not that naïve. I just met you, Loki. Besides, I've learned not to go for the bad guys now..." you frowned and pulled back your hand to see him staring at you odd.

"Bad guys?" Loki frowned a bit.

You felt his beath's wash over you and realized you were too close to comfort.

"Yeah, my Ex-boyfriend abused me, hurt me badly, and then abandon me to die. I've never really trusted men since then..."

Loki quietly stepped back away from you giving you some space, sensseing to proximity you two were in. You smiled shyly and walked to the living room. Loki watched you struggle to hold back tears as you left him standing alone in the kitchen to think about what you had said...

* * *

Loki had left you to be in the living room to get yourself together as he thought about his own life. How similar it was to be beaten, abused, lied to, and abandon. Quietly Loki looked at himself and sighed. He never would've known Mortals had troubles of their own as well...

* * *

You sat huddled on the couch, hugging your knees tightly to your chest life they were a lifeline. You cried hard. You couldn't stop.

"(Name)..." Came a soft voice from in front of you.

Slowly you looked up and as you did a pair of lips touched your forehead...

* * *

-End of chapter 5-


	6. Chapter 6

(Loki and Reader 6)

Loki, that morning sat next to you on the couch as you wept. His shoulder became your soft pillow, absorbing all your tears as you cried. He was so nice...

"I'm sorry," Loki said uneasily.

Finally stopping your crying you pulled away and looked at him.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suddenly cry like that." You said wiping your eyes.

"I'm sorry I've brought this burden upon you, (name). This is not what you deserve." Loki frowned.

You blinked for a moment. "What burden? Your not really a burden if your helping me." you pulled a fake grin.

Loki glared at you, "Don't lie! I'm the god of lies." he boomed which made you jump a bit.

"Really?" You asked in amazement and Loki just nodded.

"So, why are you burdening me, or so you say then?" you frowned, unknowingly scooting closer.

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm being chased by some people because I've attempted to rule the world."

You blinked then smiled at him making the God confused. Quietly you leaned against the man, resting your head on his shoulder. You felt he's body tense up and freeze.

"I think your just misunderstood..." you yawned and stared off into space.

Slowly you felt his body relax for you and you grinned. His silence was comforting to you as drifted back to sleep.

"Don't you want to sleep in your bed, (name)?" Loki asked abruptly interrupting your almost peaceful sleep.

You grinned lazily and without thinking said, "Only if your willing to join me."

Silence suddenly kicked in an spread throughout the whole house. You didn't even bare look up at Loki's expression because you thought he'd be disgusted with you at that point. You felt sick, stupid, idiotic! You hoped he would just disappear and leave right now...

"That sounds nice," Loki said calmly, breaking the horrid silence between the two of you.

You stayed quiet.

"Besides, we won't be doing anything anyways. It's not like I'll be fucking-...?"

"LOKI!" You giggled nervously and sat up, throwing a couch pillow in his face.

Loki quickly avoided it laughing as he continued to speak dirty. "Ah yes, you could be screaming my name as I," He giggled and jumped of the couch as you lunged you yourself at him in attempts you silence him, but of course missed.

"Really, (Name), don't be so eager. You know how it turns me on." He teased, running down the hall as you chased him.

"Loki, shut up! That's enough!" you hissed, chasing him into your room and stopping at the door way.

Loki paused and spun around to face you as he stood at the side of the bed. "Make me." he said flatly and then began to mock what a girl moan sounded like.

How could he, you thought. So rude! You felt a sudden flare in your gut appear, you growled. Your heart thumped at the images he was throwing out there and you began you feel weird. You needed it to stop! So you charged him...

Loki grinned as he watched your furious face run at him. He couldn't help but wonder what made him act like that. It puzzled him as to how a mortal could get him so worked up and feel so different.

Soundlessly you tackled him to the bed into the bed sheets anger. But what you don't except was being flipped onto your back into a erotic pin position. You gasped in surprise.

Loki stared down at you in complete confusion and lust, his green orbs reflecting your surprised expression as they shined.

"You dare take on a god? You're foolish..." Loki said smoothly.

You struggled a bit but couldn't move because the pin. He had your arm above your head with one hand and himself between your legs.

"Let me remind you who lives where, mister! Also that I took you in our of the damn goodness in my heart! Now get off!" You spat quickly. The feeling of liking this had already hit you and you wanted it to end.

Loki's brow twitched as all his expressions faded before he spoke saying, "Also I don't give a shit." with that he kissed you.

You went wide eyed and panicked. This wasn't good at all you didn't want to have sex with a god! Besides the fact that you've never had sex before!

You whimpered.

Loki smiled as you squirmed beneath him in utter terror of losing your virginity. Loki knew what he was doing though and had no intention of hurting your trust for the moment, just testing it, he thought.

Slowly he let his silver tongue skim over your lucious pink lips and used his free hand to cup your cheek.

"Stop... Why are you doing this?" you whimpered and tried to look away.

"I want to feel what it's like to kiss someone you have feelings for." He purred back eagerly.

"This isn't kissing! This mouth rape!" You growled.

Loki paused and released you but never got off you.

"That's only if you don't want it." Loki stated as he pressed his lips lightly on yours.

Did you like him? Well yeah, but... But what, you thought. He was evil! But, wasn't he the only guy who made you feel this way?

Slowly your body turned to auto pilot and you lips pressed back, opening slightly to let Loki in.

You could feel his tongue dart past your lips and slither around exploring the hidden areas of your mouth. You whimpered a bit and relaxed, sliding your arms around his neck. You loved how he could keep his tongue in sync with yours, letting them dance and tango together.

"I think maybe I should stop." he mumbled, pulling his tongue out slowly leaving a trail of saliva on your lips. You whined at the loss.

"So you liked it then?" He grinned smugly.

You looked so innocent, like a child, but instead flushed and breathing hard. You didn't want to stop but you sadly knew you had to. So you quietly squirmed your way out from under him and got out of the bed.

"I won't lie, I did. But don't do it again unless you mean it. I know you were lying, Loki." you said shakily in a depressed tone.

Loki grinned. "Fine won't ever happen again." he said smartly and laid in the bed watching your body language.

You felt your stomach drop when he said that and you frowned, it hurt to hear that. You felt like used. Your body tensed as you grew angry and ill feeling.

"I know it won't ever happen again, I'm sleeping on the couch from now on. I don't trust you." you said lowly and walked out.

Loki grinned watching you leave and purred your name. He was so amused with this that he was really beginning to enjoy this. But he quickly frowned and touched his lips.

"Damn," he muttered.

* * *

That afternoon you got ready and pretty to go out to the mall. But you couldn't leave Loki here so you readied him up as well in a green V-neck and some of your ex-boyfriends black skinny jeans. Then you took him to what was known as the mall for a real wardrobe of his choice.

"It looks so pitiful here. But the smell is amazing.." Loki said as he walked along side you, hands in the pockets of his pants.

"The smell is the food court which is down there," you pointed and then looked to Loki. "You want to eat first? I'm sure your starving."

Loki shrugged. "Which ever is faster..."

You smiled and gave a quick nod.

You two started at the Ross and you had to show him the rules of the dressing room which was one of the many highlights for the beginning of your day. Next you took him to Pay-Less and tired on shoes which Loki very much enjoyed you noticed. Then you ended up at the food court...

"I say, you Midgaurdian's know how to show people a good time." Loki grinned placing his subway sandwich on his tray.

You laughed and leaned back in your chair before looking back at Loki.

"Yes we do! And I can't believe you wanted to ruin all this. I mean why not come down from the clouds once in a whole and go to a local mall?" you giggled.

Loki's lips split into a smile. "Your right."

Suddenly a large crowd of people began to gather near the entrance of the mall.

You smiled and looked at Loki. Loki confused, just looked back at you. Quickly you stood up and got your bags.

"Hey, let's go check out what got the people all riled up!" You smiled and said happily.

Loki looked over his shoulder and then back at you. You could tell he didn't like the idea. You grinned brightly and finally he sighed.

"Fine," Loki said glumly. "Just don't be a squeaky like those weird females over there." He pointed to some fangirl's in the crowd.

You laughed and shook your head. "Don't worry never have, and never will." you assured him.

You watched as Loki stand before you took his hand and dragged him by the hand to the cheering crowd. Loki mumbled a list of odd words as you inched closer to the crowd. The people in the crowd (mostly girls) were chanting a name that you couldn't quite hear. That is until you came closer...

"Iron-Man! Iron-Man! Iron-Man!" the people chanted as a man walked through the crowds and right past you and Loki.

Loki froze and looked back over his shoulder as did you at the man. As for the man, he was doing the exact same thing, eyes wide as golf balls staring at Loki.

"Who's that?" You ask hesitantly.

"Lets leave..." He responded quickly.

* * *

-end of ch 6-


	7. Chapter 7

You looked at Loki with a frown before looking to the man surrounded by many fans. Loki seemed uneasy of this particular of this human which through you off a bit.

"Loki, who is he?" you asked, tugging lightly on Loki's finger like a child. Loki, he said nothing though.

Quietly you looked back to the man who was now smiling at you both. Who was he, you thought. Looking at the surrounding people you took a guess. Some people had shirts on with a red and hold name imprinted on them: Iron-man, the shirts said.

You tugged on Loki once more, this time gaining his attention. "I'm here don't worry." you spoke softly.

You just couldn't resist the urge to comfort him, even if the man was evil, you made a promise, and you weren't as hell going to break it.

Loki relaxed a bit and gave a slight nod.

Looking back you tensed as the man was approaching you two with a grin. You knew who he was now. But, what did he want? Loki quietly held removed his finger and took your hand, giving it a light squeeze of reassurance. You smiled lightly.

"Loki! Hey buddy, how's it going?" the man shout cheerfully on approach.

"I see you've got quite the catch there. Whoa she's a beauty!" The man exclaimed, stopping before the two of you finally.

"Yes, I guess so..." Loki mumbled.

"No guessing about it." You piped in quickly gaining both men's attention.

"Nice to me you, Mr. Stark! I'm honestly a huge fan of your technology! What do we owe the pleasure?" You ginned brightly.

"Pleasure is all mine," He gave a slight grin.

"I assure you that it might be." you winked and have him a smile.

"Cut the crap, Stark. What business are you here on?" Loki snapped in question.

Tony looked from Loki back to you as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to you before looking to Loki once more. "Everyone from S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters is looking for you Loki. It's a shoot on sight mission. But, since you have a lovely accomplice with you... I guess I'll leave you alone for today. That paper is for your girl though." Tony grinned at Loki, then giving you a quick wink and slipping some high-class shades on.

You blushed slightly then shook your head. You guys were just told that Loki was being searched for and to be killed and you were daydreaming about, Tony Stark. You frowned as you watched the man walk away into the mall, his fans following his every step.

"Hey, Loki, have you ever heard of a smoothie?" You asked, looking over at who giving a death glare to Tony's ghost.

"No, no I haven't." Loki mumbled, his Azura eyes glowing with rage.

"You want one before we leave?" you asked and smiled sweetly at him.

Loki just growled and shook you away. "No!"

You stuck out your bottom lip showing your most miserable expression. Loki glanced at you a few times in disgust and then let out a sigh, giving into your cuteness.

"Thank you!" You giggled, jumping around excitedly.

Loki tried to suppress a smile but couldn't as you hopped around excitedly. Maybe earth wasn't so bad, he thought with a grin as you took hands and walked to the smoothie stand.

* * *

That evening you Sat on the floor in your room folding the new clothes that you and Loki had just bought. You wondered if there was a chance to change him. Maybe this god of mischief could be, well, converted to goodness.

You giggled at the thought. "Nah," you grinned.

"(Name)?" You heard Loki call from the living room.

Quickly you got up and left the clothing as you went to tend to the god's needs.

"Yes? What do you need, Loki?" you called back, exiting your rooms and running down the hall to the God's voice.

"Have you seen my Armor?" The god asked, as you entered the living room.

You frowned. Why would he need the armor? Suddenly you gasped at a sudden horrible thought. Maybe he was going to destroy the world after all!

You found yourself nervous and quickly runny through a list of questions like: Why do you need them, or what do you want them for?

"Why?" you asked nervously, watching him recline on your sofa.

The god looked up at you quietly then laid his head back down on a pillow. "No reason."

"Oh..." You bit your lip and ghosted closer to Loki on the couch.

"Do you really hate earth?" you asked, sitting yourself next to his feet.

"Yes."

"So you hate me?" you brought up without hesitation.

"Not particularly, no."

"Then what do you think of me?" You asked quickly.

Silence filled the room between you for several moments. Loki just glanced at you a few times then shut his eyes. You frowned and without a word sat back in your sofa seat.

"You're annoying, stupid, a horrid liar, stubborn, disrespectful, and useless." He spoke suddenly.

You froze and filled with anger. That wasn't what you inspected to hear. And you scertenly didn't need to be told off after such a nice day. You felt a tear in you eye begin to slip.

"But," he smiled an annoying smug grin. You shot him a glare as tears fell in your lap.

"But, you (name), you are also smart, witty, kind hearted, lovable, hopeful, a wildflower, young and free, dangerously good looking, and you, you have a heart of gold (name)... That's what makes you, well, you." he said calmly.

You gave him a look of shock as you sat perfectly still next to him. You never imagined him to say such kind things. His words made your heart flutter.

"Well, I like you too, Loki. Thank you..." you whispered with a smiled as you got up from the sofa to leave.

"Your welcome..." you heard as you left the room.

You smiled and quietly took your leave. Slowly taking your time down the hall to your room. The sound of his words echoed throughout your mind.

Slowly you opened your door and walked past the clothes of the floor and skipped to your bed giggling. As you say upon your sheets you smoothed your hand over them in thought of, Loki. Then as you lay down you shut your eyes and fall asleep in thought of the God...

* * *

That night your eyes slowly fluttered open to find a arm possessively wrapped around your waist. You blush hard and look around to see everything frozen. Ice-sickles hung from the ceiling overhead and you almost panicked. That's until you heard a voice...

"Are you wondering what happened to your room, (name)?" Loki's voice said lowly.

"Maybe," You said, biting your lip nervously.

"I'm not human... I'm a monster." He purred darkly.

You tensed a bit in thought. A monster? What kind, you ginned in thought.

"Can I see for my self whether your a monster or not?" You said touching the warming arm around you noticing its strange coloring and marks.

"I'd rather you didn't..." Loki said quietly into your ear.

His breath was chilly but you didn't care. Slowly you nodded and frowned.

"Can I kiss you without looking?"

"How-" Loki was quickly quieted by your lips.

You had quickly turned over, eyes shut, pulled him close into a kiss. It felt different, chilly and warm. You smiled against his lips before pulling away and turning over. Loki just blinked as a hard blush took his cheeks.

"Goodnight!" you giggled, taking his arm and wrapping it back around you.

Loki just smiled and spooned close behind you still quite shocked.

* * *

-End of chapter 7-


	8. Chapter 8

Loki and reader 8)

(Warning: Mature scene but no Lemmon!)

* * *

When you awoke you weren't alone. His arm was still snugly wrapped around your waist holding you close. You smiled. You couldn't remember a time you had shared a bed, besides your first night alone with him.

"So you're awake?" came a groan behind you. You giggled and nodded as he yawned.

You could feel his heat behind you and his aroma filled your nose, you blushed. It was a mixture of sweat and musty bed head. The air around you was toxic.

"Loki? Did you sleep well?" You asked suddenly to avert the thoughts.

Loki grinned and made a low chilling 'mhm' noise. He was driving you crazy! You tried again.

"Did you want to take a shower first? Or me?" You frowned and bit your bottom lip nervously. You needed to get away from him for some fresh air, not his air.

Loki smiled lazily and nuzzled his nose into your hair. "I'd rather sleep, (name)... I'm very tired. Besides I like laying next you..." The sound of his voice a bit muffled by your hair.

You felt a shiver go up your spine. Slowly you began to move and turn over when you noticed how bare his arm looked, chest, then torso... Quickly you faced away again.

"Your naked?!" You squeaked in question, heat spreading throughout your face.

Loki chuckled, letting you go and getting out of the bed. "Yes, yes I am. I've been naked all night due to my transformation..."

You frowned a bit at the loss of his touch but said nothing. Suddenly you felt the cold air everywhere around you and you sneezed. You could hear Loki pause on the spot and then the steps came closer.

"You're ill aren't you? Just as I thought. I'm sorry..." He said softly, and knelt at your bedside. You covered your blushing face with the blanket and heard him laugh lightly.

"You're an interesting Midgaurdian, (name). Why do I always find you so fascinating?" He smiled sweetly.

You inched the blanket down just a bit so it was still covering your face right below your eyes. You gave him a questioning look, narrowing your eyes on his. Why was he acting so nice, you asked yourself.

"What's up with you? Why are you being so nice?" You asked hesitantly and uncovered your face, your blush gone.

Loki frowned for a moment. You were right, he thought with a sigh. He was changing, but why? Maybe, maybe in these small hours, in these little wonders, these twist and turns of fate... Maybe they changed him?

Loki kept his eyes locked on yours. He wasn't really sure why he acted like this around you. Maybe because he liked you, or maybe because of that kiss, or maybe just because you were magical with your words and touches.

Like the first time he heard your voice in that dark ally: "Excuse me, sir? Are you still alive?" that innocent voice... The way your voice brought him back.

Loki smiled.

Or like the time you begged Loki not to see your room. How your slender beautiful hands griped his clothing, tugging him back to you.

Loki's smile faded slightly as guilt washed over him. He lifted his hand and cupped your cheek.

"Loki..." You whispered nervously and quickly he pulled his hand away.

That's right, Loki thought sadly, trust. I almost killed her she doesn't trust me... I'm not to be trusted by anyone, I'm the god of lies. I'm not worthy of love...

"Loki," you said softly and took his hand then placing it gently back on your cheek. Eyes never leaving his. "Kiss me..."

Your cheek turned pale pink while you wrapped our other arm around his neck, pulling his naked person over you onto the bed.

Loki blinked before giving a sly smile and leaning down to kiss you. Your lips lightly grazed over each-others before he pressed them to yours. You giggled a bit and tried to move your legs but couldn't in the tangled sheets. You gave a slight whine and he quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong, (name)?" Loki asked, a bit panicked by the situation.

You shook your head and gave him a smile. "No I'm fine Loki. I'm just scared of doing... Well, um, I guess you could say "IT" because it's my first time."

Loki just blinked in shock. First time? This can't be, he thought. He smile leaving him slowly. Your first time and you were waiting to use it with him, his gave a laugh of disbelief and his expression changed.

"I'm a monster though..." Loki said sadly and then slowly began to change color, gaining golden markings and longer locks of hair that were pitch black.

You gasped and looked over her naked person in awe. "You're beautiful Loki." You whispered in awe as your hands smoothed over his blue golden marked chest.

"Loki isn't beautiful. He's ugly and doesn't deserve love! He has no heart!" Loki shouted and was about to roll of you when you quickly planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Quietly you pushed Loki's black bangs out of his face and saw tears. "I think I may as wall be in love with you." You said softly.

Averting your gaze Loki felt his heart flutter. "I've slept with any woman in Asgard, any I desired but none ever saw me like this. Or made me cry for that matter." Loki admitted shyly.

You smiled brightly at his words. "So you do have a soft side." you said excitedly and giggled.

"Your beginning to annoy me..." Loki blushed before covering your mouth with his own.

"I love you too..." You whispered before returning the kiss and feeling your way around his body.

You could feel low rumbles in Loki's chest and you giggled. You didn't quite know how to pleasure the god but you tried.

Loki quietly pulled away slightly before touching your belly with his green glowing hand. Without realizing what he had done you hugged him close, then you froze.

"Loki?" you said calmly

"Yes?"

"Did you just remove my clothing with magic?" You hugged tighter, pulling him closer so you didn't feel bare and so he couldn't see you naked.

Loki slid a hand down your bare side and whispered a chilling suductive 'yes' into your ear.  
You shuttered under his touch. You panicked, letting go and covering yourself and whimpering.

"No, I can't do this Loki!" You said shakily and pushed him off then quickly covering yourself. Your eyes were seeing a different man, and you couldn't make love to a image that haunted your memory.

Loki could tell something was wrong and you weren't just scared of him. He frowned before his face was over taken with anger and rage.

"Who hurt you?" Loki demanded to know.

You eyed him nervously, hugging the blanket tight to your chest, your body trembled hard, and you knew his intentions. Loki had the look of a killer in his Azura eyes. Slowly his transformation faded and he looked human again. He was going to kill...

"I can't tell you..." you frowned and looked away.

Loki took a your face gently and cupped your cheeks, making you look at him. Suddenly a glow appeared around your body and you felt something moving on you. You never looked down though, you just looked at him.

"You don't deserve to live in fear of any male mortals... So let me rid your fears, your memory of him. Please I beg of you, (name) please?" Loki begged.

You smiled nervously at him. Looking into his eyes he meant you no harm. "How can you rid my memories of him?" you asked shakily.

"My powers. But, you might lose the memory of me too..." Loki frowned quickly. "But I won't let you forget me that easily..." he added, then you quickly released your blanket and hugged Loki close instead.

"Then give me something magical to remember you by..." you cried in the crease of his neck.

You didn't want a life with any fear of Loki or other men, so, you wished for his powers to work. You wished for his love. You didn't want to lose him...

"Ok then," he whispered back.

* * *

-end of chapter 8-


	9. Chapter 9

(Loki and reader 9)

* * *

"Then give me something to remember you by..." you cried into the crease of his neck.

Loki frowned and hugged your naked form close to his. That's when it hit him. He had an idea that would keep you safe until he could prove his innocence to S.H.I.E.L.D. and become free once more.

"I will erase myself from your memory, as well as the Midgaurdian who hurt you. But in return your going to stay with my most loathed enemy... Tony Stark. I'm going to drop you off there but before I do, promise to never for get my name." Loki hugged you tighter and made sure you heard every word.

"Ok..." you surrendered quietly.

Loki pulled away and took you by the hands gently, never looking down on your naked form like he promised. "I love you..."

* * *

And that's all you remembered before waking up in a odd bed room, dressed, alone, and worst of all feeling heart broken.

The only thing that filled your mind was the name, "Loki" and the words, "I love you..." for some reason.

Quickly you looked around and you realized you hadn't a clue where you were or who you were. The strange feeling of forgetting your whole life was overflowing your mental senses!

You quickly scrambled to get off the bed when a robotic voice caught your ear: "Sir, Ms. (name) is awake and quite scared if I do say so myself. Perhaps you should go greet her so she doesn't feel so overwhelmed by all this?" it said from not to far away.

"I thought I told Pepper to settle things with her. Where did she go?" Asked a somewhat familiar voice.

"Out," the robotic voice replied flatly.

Suddenly you door opened and you gasped before huffing under the covers.

"Thanks JARVIS, remind me to set back those upgrades on your system another week." The man shot back quickly before walking over to your bedside and sitting.

Quietly you looked out from under the covers at the man. He looked familiar for some reason. But he didn't look like anyone close. You frowned and watched as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"So, (name), do you remember anything?" They man asked hesitantly before turning to look at you. His eyes studying you like a book.

Quietly you shook your head, your eyes never leaving the mans.

"Well this is going to be difficult isn't it? I'm Anthony Stark, if you haven't already met me. I really prefer Tony though. Your in my tower/home while your lovely Loki is away in, Asgard facing a life or death situation for killing a mortal named, Jake Hamilton." The man known as Tony explained calmly, watching for any sign of sympathy from you.

But there was none. You had completely forgotten about the man who haunted you memories. But that word, "Loki" it was so familiar to you. Just thinking about it made you feel all funny inside. But since the person was in danger they must've done something on purpose that involved all this, you to be exact.

You gasped. That's right you thought, Loki was a part of some promise... You closed your eyes. You needed to remember the words! Immidietly a spark of pain in your head caught you off guard and you let out a breathless cry, arching you back to the huge jolt of pains.

"(Name)? (Name)!" You heard Tony shout, he seemed worried, and fuck who wouldn't be?

"JARVIS, get the secret lab entrance open ASAP! Also get Pepper on the phone because I'm sure as hell ain't going to calm her down when she wakes up!" Tony demanded and picked your convulsing body up from the bed carefully, trying not to drop it as he carried you down through a fireplace stairway to the lab.

"Hold on, you're going to be okay." Tony said calmly, stopping on the lowest level before going down a long hall and reaching a security door with a button pad and eye scanner.

Slowly your thoughts of the Loki person faded away and the convolutions stopped. "Tony, your Tony Stark..." you said faintly.

Tony had long since sat you in a old work chair and was now clearing of an old medical table. Tony paused though when he heard your voice and turned to look at you.

"Stay right there okay? I'm gunna' get JARVIS to give you a full body scan before it starts up again." Tony said motioning for you to stay seated and relax as he returned to clearing things off.

You smiled weakly without a clue in the world. You were losing sight. What was happening to you? Suddenly you gasped at Tony as he picked you up and carried you over to a table and sat you down.

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Promise to keep Loki alive... I remembered..." you said before giving way and passing out on Tony.

"(Name)? Shit!"

* * *

Loki, he kneeled in front of his brother scared and bruised from a fight with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. His brother Thor had come before a bullet pierced his skin and Thor had saved him. The feeling of succeeding his mission was obliviously bothering Loki because he never succeeded in anything.

"Loki, you have been banished from Asgard for the last time and on earth proven your self as a enemy. Why should Father keep you alive?" Thor demanded to know, shoving Loki up against the golden gates of Asgard.

Loki sighed and gave a look of defeat to his brother. "I did it for a Midgaurdian brother..." Loki said quietly.

Thor paused. He had just been called brother... Something was off about Loki and Thor didn't fancy it one bit.

"Who are you?" Thor narrowed his eyes on Loki who was doing the same back.

"I'm hoping you could tell me, brother..." Loki said frustratedly with a quick flick of his silver tongue.

Thor took Loki by the face and looked into his eyes. Loki said nothing, except let out a shaky breath. Thor frowned hard and quickly wrapped his arms around Loki as a loud sob emerged from the blondes throat.

"I knew it was you, brother, I knew. But I still could not stop you from your wrong doings." Thor cried and hugged Loki tighter. "Now you face more charges in Asgard which are father will decide. I don't want Father to hurt you!"

Loki smiled faintly and hugged Thor back a bit, hugging him just enough to show he cared.

Thor quickly after a while pulled away and looked upon his brother who was trying not to make a face of disgust, "Is it a female?" Thor smiled brightly.

Loki blushed and stared at Thor is shock. Loki being who he was immediately lied, "No. Don't be so stupid brother. I'm not so quick as to be swept away by a mortal." Loki said casually waving off his brothers hand.

Thor grinned brighter and scampered up behind Loki before whispering lowly into Loki's ear.

"I know you are the god of lies, brother... I've long lived beside you as your sibling and I know when your lying to me. She's changing you..." Thor whispered and took his brother by the wrists.

Loki growled a bit before pushing Thor away. "And how do you know this Midgaurdian is a girl?"

"Perfume!" Thor chirped quickly.

Loki sighed and face-palmed before looking to Thor. Thor wasn't exactly smart, but he wast stupid either which almost always amazed Loki.

"Explain..." Loki said, as they entered Asgard together.

* * *

Your eyes fluttered open to find everything was a bit hazy. The room was dark and few lights were hanging above giving just enough light to let you see. You blinked again and everything became clear when you saw a light blue glowing circle next to you. You almost screamed, but who wouldn't?!

You were basically on a cot, in a lab, almost naked besides the medical robe covering you with a big slit in the back, with a weird ring on your finger, and Tony was passed out next to you in a chair. The urge to scream slowly subsided and you watched as the man slept.

Quietly you swung your legs over the side of the cot and let your feet touch the cold floor quietly. You looked around the lab for something to wear besides the medical robe. But why the heck would your clothes be gone anyway? You jumped at the slight sound of a snore but kept your calm.

"What happened?" you whispered quietly and continued to look.

Finally you came across some clothing in a little box next to your cot, which you should've seen first off. Quickly you scampered over to it, trying not to bump metal equipment in the process. But when you got there to the box you noticed something was different. The clothing, it wasn't yours and yet it had your name on it. You looked up at the sleeping man.

Tony you thought and blushed horribly. The thought of this man undressing you and seeing you naked. You let out a slightly loud sigh before picking up your clothing and looking around for a place to change.

"Over here." Came a faint female voice from the corner of the room. You jumped and looked around for the voice.

"It's okay come here. You can change into your clothing over here." her voice came a bit louder, but not loud enough to wake Tony.

"Who are you?" you whispered in demand, and picked up a near by looking gun, pointing it in the voices direction.

"Whoa, hey, calm down... I'm Tonys assistant my name is, Ms. Pepper Potts." said a redhead appearing from the corner of the room.

You nervously steadied the mechanism so it pointed right at her. You couldn't trust anyone! No one except Tony, Loki, and family... Family, you thought. Did you have any? But that wasn't the problem now was it? You steadied the weapon on the woman and was about to shoot when two strong arms wrapped around you. You squeaked in surprise and dropped the gun, desperately trying to escape when the same light blue glow showed itself from behind you.

"Calm down (Name). I'd rather not see my pretty assistant dead." Tony's voice caught your ear, it was low and chilling like Loki's. You could feel yourself melting into his arms as you quickly calmed.

"Thanks Tony." The girl known as Pepper said in relief.

"Pleasure's all mine!" Tony said giving you a light squeeze and a long wolf whistle.

You honestly hadn't a clue why until you felt your bare back up against his front side. You blushed, frozen where you stood. So, you were going to be living with a pervert, great!

* * *

-end of chapter 9-


	10. Chapter 10

(Loki & Reader 10)

* * *

AN: I've put a bit of myself in Tony's shoes in this chapter. I like to be a bit cocky and perverted so I'm hoping it'll all work out. Oh and just If you haven't noticed in the last chapter, Tony he's going to be a big problem for Loki! Don't you just love drama? Also, I was listening to music so the emotional parts are, well, you know. Enjoy!

* * *

You sat on a nice white long couch in the living room thinking about what the hell had just happened a few moments ago. You were now wearing a old grease stained T-shirt and some black workout leggings. Some outfit you sighed inwardly as you continued to think back.

(Flashback!)

"Pleasure's all mine indeed!" Tony sung lightly with a grin and removed his tight grip and instead placed his hands on your hips saducivly .

You felt your heart flutter and your face begin to burn. You really thought Tony was nice and trustworthy, not a perverted weirdo! His touch felt stupidly good though.

"Tony! Stop feeling the poor girl up and act your age!" Pepper growled and gave him a look.

Tony quickly stepped away and raised his hands in defense, "Okay, okay, okay fine. Just don't kill me with your laser vision Pep. I was just having a little fun." He said quickly and backed off.

Pepper quickly walked up next to you and smiled. "Let's start fresh. I'm Ms. Pepper Potts, Tony's assistant." she said extending her hand to you.

Still blushing you looked at her hand before letting the blush fade and taking her hand then shaking it. A smile appeared quickly and you knew that you were going to be okay.

"I must say, the back side of you is pretty good looking. I wouldn't mind-?"

"Tony!" Pepper snapped, and then rushed you out of the room to change, leaving Tony chuckling darkly.

(Flashback ends! Woot!)

You looked at the cup of Coffee in your hands and placed it on the table. As you did you noticed the weird ring on your finger. What was it for you thought quietly. You held your hand out, admiring the rings bright white-blue glow. Slowly you grabbed it, about to take it off when a certain someone popped up from behind the couch.

"You know you might not want to touch that." Tony said flatly, his pokerface at its best.

You gasped and turned quickly to face the billionaire. He was staring straight at you, his vision fixated mostly on his tectonic ring upon your finger. You knew this game though... Loki, he played it with you all to often.

Quietly you blinked and smiled at the genius. Tony couldn't help but smile back though, you had the secret flirt skill of your own that caught his eye. Quietly you began to fidget with your fingers so you turned back to your fumbling hands.

"So tell me Mr. Stark,"

"Tony." He corrected quickly and walked quickly around the couch before sitting next to you.

"Ah yes, Tony." you chuckled a bit. "Does the ring do something special? You seem to fancy it staying on my finger a lot."

Tony frowned and looked at your coffee on the coffee table. He was curious about your logic now. He never thought you'd ask that. He wanted to know what made you tick now!

"I guess you can say it's a, hmm, Life Ring. A Life Ring is supposed to amplify your lifespan. But, I guess you can say in your case it stops the level 10 seizures your having. And, if I do say so myself, those seizures made it hard as fuck to take a full body scan of you to make sure you'd be okay." Tony explained, relaxing himself into the couch next to you.

"So, did you or Pepper undress me?" You asked hesitantly.

"Well I did of course," Tony laughed and made you blush. "Fuck, did I mention Pepper was gone and I had to call her in to help me with getting you dressed! Man those seizures were like the freaking Tasmanian Devil, pain in the ass to get the fucking gown on you."

"..." you just glared at him.

Tony grinned amused with your anger. "Don't tell Pepper I said this, but, I think you were damn good looking without it. Anyhow, just be happy your alive."

You blinked at the ring then looked back to Tony before blushing while your lips pressed firmly together and your eyes grew flames within them. Quietly you looked away and got up from next to the genius before slowly taking your dishes and taking the to the kitchen. You had completely forgotten that Tony was only interest in the sex, money, technology, and of course himself. He only wanted to use you to his advantage. So, you decided to play that dangerous game too.

* * *

"Father! I wish to take Loki's place in exile!" Thor's shout echoed in the throne room.

Loki watched sadly from behind, his mouth bound with a Asgardian silencer, his hands also bound by the hair of many Unicorns, restricting all his magic and spell casting, and all that left him was his vision to watch as his brother of Thunder stood up for his rights in the battle. Loki let his head fall to his chest as you entered his mind. The spell he had cast on you that night almost killed you, but the he left you knowing a faint pulse still remained. He left you with a man, a man of sinful evil. Loki growled lowly while he listened as the fight between father and son raised on for many days (Hours in our time).

"Father, please I beg of you! If you shall now allow it, I shall!" Thor begged and as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Odin looked at Loki from his throne then looked to Thor. He wasn't sure why Thor was being so much trouble. Thor would usually gladly follow the rules of his father. But however, when it came to Loki, he didn't take orders to well.

"Give me a reason Thor as to why I should not punish your brother." Odin requested calmly.

Thor paused and looked back to Loki who was staring right back at him. Thor couldn't help but feel helpless for he knew he was going beyond his faith to help Loki.

Thor finally turned to Odin and bowed. "Then at least take his powers for a period of time and send him to Midgaurd for the time being. Just like I had done to me." Thor gave a final plea, a tear falling to the golden throne room tiles.

Odin never let his anger subside, but he did however feel a good feeling at the words of Thor. Maybe if he sent Loki to live on earth without any powers he'd be able to learn the value of life. It's not like he hadn't though...

"Fine," Odin said finally. "But you mustn't let Loki out of sight, do you understand?"

"Yes father, I swear it."

* * *

"So, have you lived with that thing in your chest long?" You asked, walking up behind Tony in the lab.

Tony had been in the lab all day and you couldn't help but wonder what the man was doing so you decided to give him a visit. Besides you never asked him who the hell you are! So there was a reason for you right there to go visit. But what puzzled you was the fact he'd been watching you from a far, in the lab. Well not you, the Life Ring to be exact.

Tony swiped the transparent screen away and quickly turned to you mumbling something. Quietly you grinned mischievously, this was going to be fun. He seemed annoyed by your presence at the moment, and a few hours ago he was buzzing around you like a bee.

"What do you want (name)?" He said with much agitation.

"And I thought you liked me." You flirted with much sarcasm before looking around him onto a table with many tectonic doohickeys upon it.

"Right," Tony said rolling his eyes. "You really do plan on intruding in on me right now huh?"

You giggled a bit and and looked back at him. "I actually came for answers." you said, your grin fading.

Tony just stared for a moment before letting out a long sigh. He didn't know how to explain this...

(Flashback of Tonys)

Loki, he appeared on the balcony of StarkTower with you nearly breathless and completely limp in his arms. Quietly he looked down on your face and frowned while his hand caressed your cheek, removing you strands of silky smooth hair from in from in front of your face then nestling them behind your ear before kissing you. His lips were salty though. He was crying, crying for the one human who'd accepted him into the world, into their heart, and, that was you...

His steps were catlike as he walked into the building mumbling a few words. After he finished speaking the cameras went out and so did the main computer. His spell worked!

Loki grinned. But his grin disappeared when a slight barely audible whimper escaped your lips. You were dying. Slowly slipping into darkness. So, without a word he teleported both of you to a bedroom. The bedroom of the famous, Tony Stark.

Loki slowly walked making sure his steps were now heavy and could be heard. Tony groaned stretched underneath the sheets.

"Stark," Loki said right as a raindrop hit the window.

Tony gasped and shot up in his bed gripping the sheets that slid into his lap. He stared at the darkest figure as the thunder and light, rain, and wind began.

"Save her..." Loki pleaded as he got to his knees with you in his arms.

"Reindeer-games?" Tony asked, watching Loki cautiously.

Loki just nodded and glanced at you in his arms. Tony quickly looked to the limp body of yours and quickly jumped to conclusions.

"What have you done!" He growled and jumped out of his bed ignoring the fact he was almost naked, aside from his boxer-briefs. "Why did you bring a dead girl here!"

Loki looked up at him with darkness in his orbed eyes. His expression was pathetic, but, Tony knew that look and so he paused in front of Loki, towering over you and him. It was a look that showed desperation, sadness, loss, alone, and it was a look of help.

"Save her," Loki said, holding you up and giving you over to Tony. "please, I love her."

Tony held you close and felt how cold you were. The thought of this being a trick completely slipped his mind as he held your almost dead body in his arms.

"Fine," Tony huffed and glanced at your pale face. Loki bowed and stood quickly. "But Loki. Don't make me promise to keep her away from guys." Tony grinned.

"She won't remember you or me. I took her memory of men, I've killed her old suitor and now, I'm nothing but a ghost. So, I honestly don't think she'll be scared or not willing to GO for any males." Loki said a bit of bitterness in his voice as he turned away from Tony who looked shocked.

Tony couldn't believe it. Loki went through so much for you. But why, a mear mortal. He must be in love, Tony thought.

"Tony?" Loki said, his voice muffled by another thunder and lightning.

"Yes?"

"Thank you..." Loki said and poofed into a white smoke.

(Tony's flashback ends)

Tony frowned and looked at your now smiling face. This will be troublesome, he thought. Quickly, Tony took you by the wrist and pulled you closer, wrapping his other arm around you pulling you flush up against him.

You gasped at his sudden movements and tensed, you were scared, you couldn't move. But when he kissed you, something clicked, something in your head flashed and a tear rolled down your cheek onto your touching lips. His became salty, like a memory hit reply in your head.  
A flash of some sad mans face flickered in your mind.

The feeling of sadness overwhelmed you as his kiss pressed further. You felt torn. You thought kisses were happy and joyful, filled with love. But this one, it wasn't love... It was heart ach, a painful memory.

Quickly you pulled away and swung your open hand, slapping Tony so hard it left a bruise on your hand. Tony just stood there and took it like the superhero he was.

"You, you, I hate you!" you screamed and ran out quickly to go hide in your room.

"Yeah, love you too. JARVIS, run a background check on (Name) and tell me before hand if shes going to leave." Tony demanded and went back to work.

"Yes sir." The robotic voice answered flatly.

Tony groaned and sat in a nearby spiny chair at a desk.

"May I ask why you kissed the lady?" The robotic voice asked without warning.

"I don't know. Just a feeling." sighed and laid his head on the desk.

* * *

-end of chapter 10-


	11. Chapter 11

(Loki & Reader 11)

(Warning: There is a huge twist in this chapter so don't hate me! Besides, the plot still remains the same! And FYI, Lemmon time!)

* * *

You hid in your room all day until lunch came around, still thinking how horrid Tony was. The taste of his cherry lips lingered on yours and you hated it. You couldn't believe that he had kissed you! Damn him, you growled.

You looked at the ring upon your finger and frowned. Quietly you grasped it and was about to slide it off when that sad face of the phantom man appeared. Who was he? His eyes looked so sad.

(Technically your seeing Loki next to you, like a imaginary friend.)

You shut your eyes and thought. Slowly you envisioned his body. The man touched your face and you shivered. You could see his sorrow. That's when you realized, this must be Loki...

You imagined taking his hand from your cheek and looking into his eyes even deeper.

"I love you," his voice echoed in your head.

You frowned. "I don't remember your love though..." you whispered and then the ghost was gone. A tear slipped your cheek and hit the sheets right as your door opened. It was Tony...

"Out!" Quickly you threw your pillow at him, pegging him straight in the face.

Tony, who was barely even in the room peeled the pillow of his face and threw it to the floor. Your eyes locked in a viscous battle of flames. Silence spread throughout the room for several moments.

"I'm sorry." Tony said flatly.

You frowned and felt tears begin to fall. He must've known about Loki! Was that why he did it? No it was because he was a selfish bastared. Yeah that's it! You growled and turned your head.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! It's not my fault your a hot female!" Tony snapped and you smiled a bit.

"So your sexist now hm, thanks." you tried to act angry at him, you even crossed your arms and turned away from him.

Tony crossed his arms, walked in and kicked the door shut behind him with his heel. You glanced over at him. He was completely annoyed. You could sorta see why, his bruise, your smack talk, a damn rejection. He was famous, he got everything he wanted, right? This sort of unnerved you.  
But you couldn't deny it felt sort of good.

"I said sorry. I don't expect you to completely accept that, however," His glare faded a bit. "Did it work?"

"What?" your brow twitched.

"Do you remember him?" Tony asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yes." You said as tears began to fall. You tried to wipe them away but to no avail...

With no words Tony was by your side on the bed. You continued to cry as he wrapped a protective arm around you. Quietly you hugged him. He wasn't bad, just misunderstood then you guessed...

"I'm sorry for hitting you. I guess I should say thank you." you laughed weakly, tears still falling.

"Nah, it's okay. I really deserved it." He sighed and glanced at you.

Suddenly a low growl came from your stomach and you groaned which made Tony chuckle. You were hungry. You couldn't remember your last meal.

"Tony?"

"Hm?" he grunted in response.

"I'm hungry. Wanna' help me cook?" You smiled a bit at him.

Tony shrugged and glanced at you. You smiled at him for a moment then took his rough slender hand. Tony shot you a look of shock as you got up from the bed, smiling back at him from over your shoulder.

"Come on!" you said, giggling as you pulled him up from the bed.

Tony just watched you giggle and grin, he could feel heat rise to his cheeks as he willingly followed you out of the room, stumbling a bit over his own feet as he went.

* * *

Thor appeared in front of the StarkTower gates, Loki right by his side dressed in human clothing, slick as usual though. Although Loki looked normal his powers still lingered a bit, he was Asgaurdian after all.

"Come," Thor demanded grabbing Loki by the arm. "I this is where you left her then I'm sure she's fine, Tony is with her. Besides you must rid that spell that still lingers or it will kill her. You know that don't you?"

Loki just growled and pulled from his brothers grasp, his eyes were burning at the sound of Tony's name and the thought of hurting you further.

"Shut up, I know what I've done! She won't remember me anyways! The only way she'll have the spell rid from her if she kiss's her suitor! And it won't kill her unless I wish it to happen!" Loki snapped quickly.

Thor looked at Loki in shock for a few moments. So Loki would be willing to kill her by his thoughts? Thor gave Loki a menacing look and Loki then knew he said something he shouldn't have. Quickly Thor took Loki by the ear and punched open the gate, walking in with one of the most personally pissed faces Loki's ever seen.

* * *

Tony laughed as you burnt the second piece of toast. You'd made yourself a BLT sandwich, well tried anyhow. Tony just watch from a far as you ranted over to the garbage can and threw it away.

"Taste good?" He asked devilishly, his pearly-whites showing through his little smirk.

Without a word you spun around and glared at him. Amused by this he just winked and you face-palmed before turning back to the drawing bored. That is until you heard someone very familiar through the upstairs kitchen window.

"Sir you have two visitors. They claim to be the sons of Odin, shall I let them in?" JARVIS asked suddenly.

Tony turned, looking in the front doors direction. He was about to answer as he turned back to look at you, but paused when he noticed you were gone. You had already run down a flight of stairs and was at the front door breathing hard.

You were nervous. You didn't know it the voices were real. Was he real? You didn't know. You didn't know anything anymore. That's right, nothing. Maybe your answers lay behind this door.

You shut your eyes and gripped the handle, taking a huge deep breath. It was going to happen, you needed this...

Silently you open the door and found your self staring at two arguing men. One of which was the man of your memories.

"Loki..." You mumbled quietly catching their ear.

The raven haired man looked at you for a moment in amazement, just as you look at him. But his reasons for looking so shocked was different. You weren't supposed to remember him. Not unless kissed by your suitor...

Thor quickly noticed and looked from Loki to you right as Tony walked up behind you.

"Hey you two! Come in!" Tony smiled and waved them in cheerfully.

You watched as Loki's expression changed and you frowned slightly.

"What's wrong? Loki, are you okay?" you asked and reached for his hand hesitantly. Wasn't he supposed to miss you?

Loki gave Tony a glare before shoving you into Thor and using his powers to push Tony threw a wall into another room.

"Brother!" Thor shouted and put you aside before throwing his brother to a wall. And holding him back from killing Tony. You were frozen.

"She's mine! He kissed her, Thor! (Name) is mine! She even said so! She said she loves me! Not him damn it!" Loki shouted before you struck him across the face and ran to Tony's aid.

You jumped through the broken hole in the wall and ended up by Tonys side instantly. Your hands quickly removed some ruble from his chest and hair, you took his head and put it in your lap.

"Hey, you okay! Tony!" You said worriedly, patting his cheek lightly to wake him.

Tony groaned in response, arching his back a bit off some rubble beneath him.

"Yup, peachy..." He said quickly, groaning aging soon after.

Loki watched from afar and his brows frowned. He didn't want this to happen, no. He hoped you would wait for him to kiss you, bed you, be your only true love. But no,Tony had kissed you first...

Thor frowned and let go of his brother, knowing he wasn't going to hurt Tony now. Thor understood this pain, it hurt. He watched as Loki turned to leave.

"Don't go... Not yet! Please, I need answers!" You cried, your voice echoed through the place as tears fell on Tony's face.

Loki froze at your voice, it was so sad and scared. Loki looked back over his shoulder at you, you were looking straight at him, tears burned your cheeks. You needed to know. Your life and who you were.

"Your not supposed to remember me or him (name) unless kissed by your one true love. I thought that was me." He said in an extremely low voice.

You thought you were going to puke for a second when suddenly Loki's brother spoke.

"Is true that you can be in love with two people?" Thor asked quietly.

"I'm not in love with Tony! I don't know who I love!" You snarled and Tony laughed while the other looked at you oddly.

Loki was quite puzzled by your actions. But it looked like you we're telling the truth, you had no lying linger in your tone.

"I trust your judgment (name)... I just don't trust my spell." Loki said in a calmer voice.

You quietly helps the complaining Tony up to his feet and over to a couch before going to Loki. Thor smiled as you wrapped your arms around Loki and hugged him close. Loki froze.

"You showed me your true self and I made a promise. Although I don't remember how we loved each other I still want to try again. I'll be with you as long as it takes..." Quietly you cupped Loki's cheeks and pressed your lips to his. "I want to remember your love so bad..." You breathed into the kiss.

Loki growled and pulled you into a more loving kiss, but quickly stopped when Thor coughed and embarrassed him.

"I think I'll take Loki with me. We shall find a place to stay near by." He coughed and interrupted the kiss.

Quickly you jumped out of Loki's arms and blushed furiously. Loki just gave a death glare to Thor and looked to Tony smirking. But Tony waved him off.

"He can stay with me." You said quickly, keeping your vision fixated on the floor.

Tony and Thor quickly shot you a 'are you fucking crazy?!' Look, but, it didn't matter. You still remembered the memory of holding him close in your bed. His smell was of ice. You smiled a bit.

"He almost killed me and you think I'm I'm going to let him in my home?! To sleep here at night? (Name)? He might kill me!" Tony shouted with a personally pissed face.

"Well I don't blame him! You kissed me! You broke your promise!" You snapped and he quickly shut up.

Thor laughed a bit and you tried to bite back a smile as well. Loki just looked at you, a bit shocked though. Wasn't it impossible to be in love with two? Guess not, Loki grunted and you smiled at him.

"Loki?" Thor asked, touching his shoulder lightly.

"What?" He hissed.

"I trust you. I'll leave you in (names) care." He smiled and winked at you before walking over and whispering something to Tony and then leaving the tower.

Loki just shrugged and crossed his arms. Quietly you touched Loki's arm making him look to you.

"I never forgot you." You whispered. "Only your love..."

Loki frowned a bit. He understood though. So, tonight he decided to make you remember.

* * *

Tony and you sat on the couch talking about what he should do for that nights dinner. You and him were arguing over weather to have Chicken pot pies or steak! Obviously steak won though, you cheered, jumping around the kitchen with a huge grin. But Loki, he watched from a far.

"Loki! Do you like Steak?" You shouted to the man in the living room. Tony just huffed and you nudged him with a grin.

"I'm fine," He mumbled. "I don't eat mortal food."

You frowned and knelt down. Tony watched as you removed your shoe an chucked it at Loki, hitting him in the left shoulder.

"Hey!" Loki snapped, and then spun around to face you with a vicious flick of his silver tongue.

Tony laughed and you bit back a nervous smile. You didn't know why you were acting so nïave around Loki. Maybe there was a feeling still there...

Loki growled and let out a loud huff before turning and laying on the couch. You grinned at Tony and he did the same back. Quietly you smiled and worded Loki's name before biting your lip.

"Hey, Tony?" You asked innocently.

Tony blinked and gave you look before grunting "hm?" In response.

"Get me once dinners done. I'm going to show Loki around the Tower." You said touching his arm then leaving to fetch Loki.

Tony frowned and watched you strut away. He had a few ideas on what to do while you were gone with your little Loki friend. He mouthed a few words and soon every camera in the house was on.

"Loki-!" You sung happily and hovered over his sleeping face where he lay on the couch.

Loki growled and turned away from you. You frowned a bit and watched the god pout. Isn't he supposed to be happy about being here? You frowned deeper and poked him.

"Loki, come on I wanna show you something special." You whined sadly.

Loki groaned and rolled back over to face you. You had changed. You weren't the same person he knew before. So he thought.

"I want to show you something I thing you'll love." You begged, pulling on his fingers like a child.

Loki sighed and willingly got up. "You want to show me what?" He snarled a bit.

Quickly you shushed him with your finger, which made him blush like mad. Quickly you removed your finger and led him out of the room. He followed you down a hall with many rooms and windows, the view was extraordinary as well.

Loki watched you look ahead, so determined and your vision fixated on it goal. Slowly you both came to a stop in front of a door. You hurriedly pushed the door open and pulled him in, locking the rooms door behind you.

"So you plan on bedding me?" He asked with a red fevered face.

You giggled. "No, I plan to show you our amazing bedroom view Tony set up for us!"

Quickly you ran over to the window and opened the huge curtains. Loki slowly walked up behind you and wrapped his arms your waist. You gasped.

"It's beautiful," he whispered and pulled you back flush against him. "Just like you..."

You blushed. You remember the feeling of his touch in the bed, you remembered the ice cold body of his, you groaned. You urged yourself to remember the burning ember of a memory that wished to be found.

"Loki," you said breathlessly. "I want to remember you..."

Quietly you pushed back into him and he groaned, his breath made you shiver. You never felt so feverish in your life, hot possessed by lust. You wanted this man.

"Loki," you moaned as his hand snaked around your waist and up under your shirt. "Don't stop." You said as he pushed you against the glass window.

Loki slowly nipped your neck and listened as your moans slipped out one by one. You could feel his hand slyly unclasp your bra from the front, squeezing you slightly as he went. You of course whimpered at that.

"Stop." you whined, but he didn't listen to you.

"I want to make you mine!" He said biting your neck slightly then using his magic to rid your top and bra.

"Ah, but Loki... I'm in front of a window..." You whimpered shyly.

Loki chuckle and groped you breasts hard making you gasp. His finger played with your nipples, twirling them between his fingers ever so slowly. You could feel your heart thump hard every time he breathed in your ear. The touches made you tingle...

"Loki hurry..." You panted lowly. You were getting wet.

"I shall my love." He purred smoothly Into your ear.

Without realizing it your pants had disappeared and you were groaning his name. His hands rubbed you down hard, making you feel wetter then ever. You made cute noises as he kissed your bare back, rubbing you as he did so, groping you too.

"Damn you..." You breathed hard.

Loki laughed and took a hand from your breast to turn your head then planted a needy messy kiss on your lips. Quietly you bit his lip and rubbed back against his painful growing confined erection.

"(Name), don't be so eager, you know it turns me on. Haven't I told you that." Loki let out a low rumbly laugh, grinding back into you.

"Fuck me." You growled, and reached behind you to undo his belt.

Loki smiled mischievously and quickly did as told. With a flick of his fingers he had removed his clothing with a poof. You could feel his member grind up against your slit, you gasped and moaned Loki's name.

"I'm going to make you mine and not let you leave until I'm completely done with you." He said darkly and pushed you up against the glass, pinning you so you couldn't move.

You whimpered and nodded. You wanted to remember him so bad. You wanted this. But, it was scary. You tried to remain calm as his cock began to touch your entrance.

"I love you, don't forget that." He whispered into your ear and kissed your neck before pushing into you.

"Loki!" You gasped and felt a tear slip.

You could feel his dick throbbing inside of you, you body molding to fit his length, it felt great! Loki purred as he slipped further into you, you howled his name and he laughed.

"Your so hot, I didn't know you we're a screamer though." he purred and pulled out slowly before ramming into you, making you scream for him.

You felt whole, alive, lustful, and greedy. You screamed each time he plunged deep into your hole. You never thought that this man could do this to you so bad. Soon you became overwhelmed with pleasure and for him every thrust.

"Loki! Fuck! Yes harder! Right there!" You shouted wildly.

Loki smiled and gripped a fist full of your hair, pulling you head back and lavishing your neck with love bites and kisses while his other hand pleasured you clit. You screamed, howled, and wailed like a wild animal. Loki amused by this, also quiet turned on, continued this rhythm until you couldn't speak anymore. You never thought a god would last this long.

"Show the world your mine." He growled and lifted you from behind, thrusting into you as he displayed you to the world.

You felt so used and defiled, but it felt so right and good, you loved it. You couldn't help yourself anymore as your violent waves of pleasure washed over you as you came for him. Loki groaned as he thrust into you hard and came as your climax pushed him over the edge. You felt as his hot sticky fluids filled your body, making your body feel so warm.

"Loki..." You whimpered as he quickly carried you to the bed and laid you down, before plopping himself down beside you, you smiled.

"That was better than any sexual experience I've ever had!" You said barely and Loki, amuse by this, he laughed.

"I'd have to agree..." He said smugly and grabbed the blanket, throwing it over you both. "To bad we're not done." He added evilly.

You gasped as he lifted your legs over his shoulders and pressed against your entrance again.

"Loki, please... I'm to tiered..." You lied through your teeth as you laid in total submission to him.

Loki grinned and pushed in roughly hitting your sweet spot dead on. Immidietly you arched your back and cried aloud for more. You felt so dirty, almost like a whore, it was great!

Loki looked upon your flushed face as he rammed you into the bed, each thrust rocking the large bed. You looked so sweet and childlike, Loki smiled. Your mouth was parted and breathing hard while your hair lay spread out in sweaty mess, plastered to the bed all around underneath you. Your face was pale and your cheeks were bright pink. Sweat drenched both your body's and Loki loved it! But what he loved most was your eyes. You eyes had the look of a lover, a determined lover who was loyal and at the moment lustful. Your eyes were dark and searching for something, his love.

"More..." You whispered as his pounding became more erratic.

Your cries echoed through the halls of StarkTower without shame. You let out a scream as you finally came upon your climax once more.

Loki went a bit longer though, feeling every bit of your soft wet heaven. It made him so hard just to know he made his mark on you first and to know that you were his an his alone. Loki buried his throbbing member into you all the way one final time before spilling his last bit of hot white liquid into you.

You both stayed in place for a moment, feeling as it oozed out before Loki finally decided to pull out and lay beside you.

"Remind me next time to never let you get your way." You mouthed and he laughed into the sheets.

Loki watched as you drifted off to sleep and smiled. Maybe it was good Tony broke the spell... If it was Tony that is... Loki couldn't think anymore he was to tired. And so soon he fell into a deep sleep beside you...

* * *

Tony watched from his camera and growled. This was unacceptable! Tony quickly smiled at a sudden idea and got up from his chair leaving it bare and empty as he left the lap camera feed computer.

"I can play this game too."


	12. Chapter 12

(Loki & Reader 12)

* * *

AN: I've really been working on the Characters in this. I know Tony seems a little off, as well as Loki. However I'm trying to fix it the best I can. I do appreciate the wonderful and helpful comments though and that's what keeps me going! So thank you!

~o0o~

Your eyes fluttered open at the sound of an opening door. Your door to be exact. You yawned and covered yourself with a blanket, you were to exhausted to think at the moment.

"Dinner's ready!" Pepper's voice sang happily.

Quickly your eyes shot open. Shit she didn't know about Loki yet, did she? You quickly turned over and tried to act casual by smiling back at her.

"Hello Ms. Potts. I assume Tony sent for us?" You grinned shyly.

Pepper frowned nervously. It looked like she was confused. You didn't know why until you felt an ice cold body behind you.

"Who's that?" She asked hesitantly.

Quickly you sat up and looked beside you to find Loki wasn't in his human form. Instead he was in his Frostgiant form. You slowly bit back a smile and turned to Pepper who was looking a bit frightened.

Loki groaned and wrapped an arm around your legs, his eyes opening to see Pepper staring at you both. He quietly smiled and shut his eyes again. He wasn't wanting to deal with this right now.

"I can completely explain Pepper, trust me." You said shyly and took a quick glance at Loki who was purring happily beside you.

"I'd like that..." Pepper smiled shyly and walked in.

* * *

Tony sat at the table, picking at his food with a bored expression. He stabbed a little mushroom and let it fall back onto his plate after hovering over the plate on his fork. He repeated this action until you, Pepper, and Loki arrived down stairs.

"Hey!" Tony shouted brightly at the sight of you. "Hope you like it, I put a bit to much pepper on the sirloins. Oh and the mushrooms are a bit under cooked as well..." He added while looking at his plate.

You smiled and ran to the table, taking a seat quickly next to Tony and looking at the food with a 'Oh my god it looks good!' Look on your face. You smiled at Tony and he gave you an approving nod. Without a word you took a fork and tried some off his plate then squealed with delight.

Loki growled and sat himself on the other side of you, watching as you and Tony interacted so nicely. It was like you two were a couple... Loki sighed inwardly and looked at his food.

Pepper quietly sat herself next to Tony and touched his arm gaining his attention. You smiled at the two of them, cute you thought. Pepper deserved a good man.

Quietly you took Loki's hand and smiled. This was a family, you grinned. Wasn't this how it was supposed to be?

* * *

After dinner you decided to go down to the lab and see if the ring was able to be removed yet. It was starting to hurt your finger really bad. Or at least see if Tony could readjust it...

You left Loki upstairs with Pepper to do the dishes and learn some stuff about the Midgaurdian world, girls mostly. Besides, you had asked Pepper earlier to teach Loki about how to treat a girl without resorting to such force. Maybe he'd then actually ask you on a date!

"Tony?" You called out softly into the lab.

"Yeah I'm here, geez." He growled over at his computer desk. "God it's not like one of those horror film." He added as you walk up behind where he sat. You frowned and looked at his exhausted face.

"What the heck are you talking about?" You asked in a bit of a worried tone.

Tony spun around in his chair smiling a bit. "You know in a horror film when someone walks into a room and calls out for the killer. It's not like the killers gunna be like, "Yeah I'm in the kitchen making a sandwich, want one?". So I'm saying its reminds me of a horror film when someone walks into the Lab and yells, "Hello?" and stuff." He explained and watched as your face became a bit distorted.

You were suppressing a laugh, which really was hard at the thought of what Tony had just said. The image of that happening was just to much! Soon you found yourself laughing so hard that tears began to fall. Tony just watched as you stumbled away laughing, clutching your stomach as you scrambled over to the near by cot to sit down.

"Am I that funny? Pepper usually would have said that I'm to immature. Well she always says I'm childish, I drink to much, I need to eat more and stay healthy." Tony rambled and smiled to himself.

"Your all of those things!" You chuckled, positioning yourself on the middle of the cot an pulling your legs into a cross-cross, gripping them lightly, while you continued to stare at his unfazed expression.

Tony just stared at you for a moment before spinning back around and pushing on the desk with his feet sending the chair rolling over next to you. You blinked at the man who was now next to you an frowning slightly. You could never really read what his intentions were, you hated it! Apparently he loved it though because he was now smiling at you.

"What?" You asked, folding your arms a little under your chest. Tony smiled bigger.

Quietly he leaned in close so you were almost kissing, intimidating you a bit, but you didn't break eye contact and back down.

"You're loud." He stated bluntly then pulled away.

You blinked a bit. What the hell was he talking about, you frowned. You tried to think back on when your had ever been loud in front of Tony, but, nothing clicked. You frowned deeper.

"What do you mean?" You asked nervously. What did Tony know that you didn't?

Suddenly you heard him moan. But it wasn't a guy moan, no. He was impersonating someone. That someone was you. You blushed hard and covered your mouth. How did he know, you asked yourself.

Tony let out a loud laugh at your priceless expression. Tony never thought that this would be such good payback! He laughed harder.

"Jerk!" You shouted taking a swipe at him, but missed.

Tony smirked at you and got up from the chair stretching. "Well," he said. "I'll keep quiet on one condition."

You snarled and made a fist. "What, what's the fucking condition?" You asked and watched him walk to the middle of the room.

"You drink with me." He said with a grin and winked at you from over his shoulder.

You blinked, dumbstruck by this stupid request. Finally you sighed and nodded. Lets hope I can hold my liquor, you flinched a bit at the thought.

"Okay then, deal!" He cheered.

"But, I came down here for a different reason, it wasn't to be harassed though." You interrupted his cheer.

Tony, still smiling looked back at you. "Yes?" He asked casually.

You sighed and held out your hand. "The ring. Off. Now. Or you can readjust it. You pick." You demand with a pissed face.

Tony frowned and looked at the Life Ring. The chance of that spell lingering on you still could be in affect. It could kill you. Well, the thing that triggered the seizures could anyway. He eyed you hard.

"Okay, take it off. But, I'm warning you that if those seizures come back I won't hesitate to put it back on and glue it to your damn hand." Tony said sternly and you nodded.

"Will you promise to keep me safe, and not tell Loki how I'm still alive if I survive?" You asked calmly, reaching up an gripping the ring.

Tony nodded. "Yes..."

"And Tony," You paused for a moment. "If I do have a level 10 seizure, and die. I want what you have as well." You spoke in a hollow whisper.

Tony froze. If he didn't know any better he would've though you were talking about the Arc Reactor. But he didn't know if that would work on you...

Quietly you got up and walked over to him. Tony watched you cautiously as you approached him in an odd way.

"I want you to know... I thank you for everything. Oh, keep Loki safe and out of trouble..." You said in a low and barely audible whisper.

Tony watched as you removed the ring with a smile. You let out an odd little giggle before falling to the ground and shaking violently.

* * *

Pepper sat across from Loki on the couch. He was silent and calm. He was unreadable. Pepper tried many times to strike a conversation but to no avail...

"I dislike you." He said finally.

Pepper looked shocked. After all this time of acting so nice he can speak so evilly. Loki smirked a bit.

"I'm bored with you and I honestly don't see why I shouldn't kill you." He continued. "I'm only here to claim what is to soon become mine..."

Pepper was taken back by this. She quickly looked at how his fingertip began to swirl around in the air. At how his eyes darkened, turning ice cold. The crazy tempter drop sent shivers up Peppers spine. But, she had talked to you after dinner about Loki so she didn't run.

"She's not yours... She's no ones. And, she trusts you to not harm a hair on any of us. So, that's why I'm still here. I'm not scared of you." Pepper said in a slightly shaky voice. Her body trembled.

"I know..." Loki sighed, a frown now appearing.

Pepper felt the cold air leave and she smiled slightly.

"She hit Tony for kissing her, just thought you should know." Pepper giggled.

Loki shot her interested glance then looked away once more. Pepper chuckled and opened her mouth to say something when her Emergency pager beeped.

"What was that noise?" Loki asked with much interest, sitting up a bit straighter in his seat.

"Something has gone wrong in the lab. It's probably Tony working on his Iron-Man suit again." She said quickly and got of from the white couch.

"I'll be right back Loki, promise." She shouted as she walked down a hall an rounded a corner.

* * *

"JARVIS keep her heart rate on the screen at all times. We need to find what's causing her seizure, quickly. Oh, and change the Lab access codes. As well as sound proof the windows. Message Pepper "Code Red" and tell her to keep Loki busy for about 3hrs." Tony demanded left and right, walking around the metal table the Iron-Man suit and you were on.

You had passed out and gone unconscious. Tony had a certain period of time to get the scans so he couldn't be disturbed. He needed to fin the cause of these seizures. There had to be a logical explanation for them to happen every time the Life Ring was off.

"Maybe, maybe she'll live longer with one as well..." Tony murmured and picked up a small tablet which was laying next to you.

Quickly he let go of it and it began to float in mid air before expanding into a flash of many transparent screens. Tony instantly began rearranging them like a coded message. Finally he paused.

"JARVIS," Tony said lowly.

"Yes sir?" A robotic voice answered.

"You never told me she had cancer in her medical records..."

* * *

-End of chapter 12-


	13. Chapter 13

(Loki & Reader 13)

AN: I'm so happy about the wonderful comments! One of many reasons I can continue on this story. If I did not have any readers or comments I probably would've stopped at chapter 3... Other than that I wanted to ask you really tell me your thoughts on this next chapter. There's another huge twist later so I'm hoping you'll continue to enjoy this horrid (awesome) story. Oh, characters are still a work in progress! Thanks readers! Enjoy!

* * *

Loki sat quietly in the living room waiting for Pepper to return when a slight chill excited his interest. Something was wrong. Loki quickly proofed into thin air and teleported himself downstairs at the lab entrance where Pepper stood. She didn't seem fazed by his presence one bit. But something was off about her as she stared at the keypad lock and eye scanner.

"You've been gone far to long, what troubles you Midgaurdian?" Loki asked quietly.

"I came down here to see if Tony was alright and then right as I stopped at the door I got a message," Pepper paused momentarily. "about (name)."

Loki shot her a look of horror. Speaking of which, he thought, where were you? You had been gone for quite some time now. Loki tried to remain calm at the mention of your name.

"What about her?" Loki asked hesitantly, slipping his hands into his front pockets casually.

What could possibly be wrong with you, he thought, grimacing slightly. Pepper watched as Loki's cool turned to rage. You promised to love Loki forever! You couldn't die yet, he growled.

"She can cancer in her heart..." Pepper said lowly, watching as Loki glanced at her a bit shocked.

"Is it curable?" He asked calmly, placing his hand over the keypad.

Pepper didn't know how to answer that. "I honestly don't know, sorry Loki." She mumbled.

Loki quietly chanted spell which had unlocked the door without JARVIS knowing. Pepper was speechless. If Loki had more power then StarkTowers security system, which of course he did, maybe he could save you, which of course he most likely could. Pepper watched as Loki grabbed the slit between the two doors and pried them open without a sweat. For a weak looking god he was strong!

"Show me were he would've taken her." Loki demanded and Pepper didn't think twice about saying no.

* * *

Tony had taken his time creating another Arc Reactor as you laid motionless on the table. Sweat dripped from his brow and drenched his shirt. He hadn't a clue why he was committed to the request you had asked him. But, there was a chance it could cure the cancer and save you. So, with that, Tony continued to work.

"Almost done..." He grumbled lowly and pointed a lazier gun device at a small circle object.

The object was a spare Arc Reactor, but this one looked different than Tonys. It was a circle with a diamond shape In the middle. The middle, a diamond with a hole in the middle which held an odd red bead. A bead made of hardened blood crystals. The crystals were formed from droplets of the gods. This Arc Reactor was a beta form of the final project that Tony had only designed for himself only a moth ago. And if it were to fail, well, Tony couldn't think like that...

The blood crystal was supposed to be so powerful that a touch could blow up a mortal with a single graze. Tony gulped. He didn't want you to die. Not yet...

So with that Tony shot the lazier off, the room flooded with a white light. Luckily Tony could see what he was doing with specially prepared shades.

"Beeeep!" went your heart monitor. You flatlined...

* * *

Pepper and Loki walked into the room right as the white light flashed and filled the room. Loki could feel the air was heavy and smelled of sweat. Something was wrong.

Pepper gasped and covered her eyes as the light got brighter. "Tony!" She shouted.

Suddenly the lights died and there was a white glowing Arc Reactor in a machine slot upon the table. In the middle glowed a diamond, in the middle of that nestled the Blood crystals in the shape of a single pearl.

Loki froze. Not at the sight of the new Arc Reactor, but, at the sight of your lifeless body. He could see your lifeless pale expression, so desperate and sad looking. Loki quickly ran in your direction but was instantly stopped by Tony.

"She's fine. Leave her be." Tony said softly and Loki growled.

Without a word Loki grabbed Tony around the neck and lifted him into the air. Loki was pissed! But who wouldn't be? You were dead...

"You killed her!" Loki shouted.

Pepper quickly ran to Loki's side and tried to get him to let go of Tony whose eyes were rolling back into his skull. Loki growled and threw Pepper aside, dropping Tony in the process.

"Bitch, don't lay a finger on me!" Loki boomed and was about to fire of a spell in Peppers direction when Tony tackled him to the floor.

"Leave Pepper out of this! (Name) did this to herself!" Tony shouted, pinning the gods hands above his head.

Loki's expression looked of desperation, sadness, loneliness, like the night you came to StarkTower. Tony's heavy breaths washed over Loki's face and quickly he pushed him off with ease.

"She's not fine you bastard! She's dead!" Loki hissed and jumped onto Tony, pinning the man of iron to the floor just like he did to him, but with more force.

Tony's head hit the tiled floor and he groaned. "She'll live, promise! Just let me save her!"

Loki snarled and pushed Tony into the floor. "How..." He asked, his voice had the intentions of a killer.

"She needs surgery. I can do that for her. I just have to install the Arc Reactor in her chest, like mine. But I don't know it it'll work it you don't let me try!" He explained furiously, struggling underneath the god.

Loki frowned. "Are you really willing to keep your promise Mr. Stark?"

Tony nodded and then squirmed his way out from under Loki. Loki watched as Tony walked over to Pepper and helped her up with much care. Loki knew Tony wasn't lying, but, Loki couldn't sit there and know you could die in Tony's hands during the surgery.

"Tony!" Pepper cried, hugging Tony close. "Thank god your okay!"

Tony smiled and hugged her tenderly. Slowly her pulled away and planted a kiss on her lips. "Thanks Pep, and its okay now. I'm fine." He grinned, looking down at her.

"But, but, but you almost died..." She stuttered a bit. Loki watched carefully as they interacted.

"Yeah," he laughed, itching his stubble. "Don't worry though. I'm fine." He said pulling out of Peppers grasp and drifting over to you.

"Pepper?" He said called.

"Yes?"

"Take Loki out of here and then return to help me prep for surgery." Tony demanded and Pepper did as told.

Loki did not refuse at he was helped up by the lovely red rad. But, he did however not wish to leave you without a kiss. So quickly he rushed to your side and kissed you lips once more. He had to literally had to pry himself off of you before exiting the lab with Pepper.

* * *

Loki sat outside the lab for two days. Not moving from his seat unless necessary. He never touched his food that was offered to him, even sip a bit of water no matter how much Pepper begged him.

He occasionally looked at the light above the door to the lab/surgical room for the time being. The only ones allowed in there was Pepper and Tony. God only know what they were doing to you.

Loki sighed heavily and hunched over on his chair. Looking at the ground beneath his feet. Loki had never faced death before because of his being Odin's son and all. He'd never really thought about it even when he took the life's of many. Loki only just thought about it now, because of you...

Suddenly a loud beep came and the light above the door shut off. Slowly the doors to the lab opened and Pepper walked out, hands covered in blood. She gave Loki a quick small smile and nodded for him to go in to see you.

Without any second thoughts about what he might see Loki had rushed into the room. He paused to see Tony sitting on the cot next to your feet, leaned up against the wall, and asleep. Loki didn't notice though. All he saw was you...

There you were, a beautiful chrisom and white glow coming from your bare naked chest. You looked so content, snuggling up against the blanket and pillows around you. Your body was clean and baby smooth looking. Loki smiled as he saw your chest rise and lower. The only thing that was different was the Arc Reactor a little above in between you breasts.

"Mm..." You moaned in your sleep, drooling onto your pillow.

Loki grinned and walked over to your cots bedside. You looked so happy... Loki quietly looked at all the bloody rags around you and at Tony's feet.

"(Name)... Thank god your alive." Loki whispered before kissing your forehead tenderly.

Suddenly your eyes fluttered open and you flung yourself at Loki, sobbing and hugging him tight. Loki froze at your bare body touched his. You were scared.

"Loki I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it! Don't hate me! I didn't mean to leave you!" You cried into his neck.

Tony peered open through his eyes and watched as you sat naked, hugging Loki, crying about how much you missed him. Tony watched as you soaked Loki's shirt. He watched your slender form shake.

"Loki," you cried. "I love you!" You shouted and pulled him into a heated messy kiss.

Tony blushed and shut his eye. So maybe the thing in your chest worked to good. He chuckled and yawned, interrupting your sweet moment. This life just got better and better didn't it...

* * *

End of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

(Loki & Reader 14)

AN: I'm glad you guys are baring with me! I Really do enjoy your helpful words. So, yes I'd like to hear more! And don't forget if you'd like something to happen in this little interactive story I'll try to make it happen! Oh, this part is mainly a out you and Tony, but, don't worry Loki is a huge part later on! With put further a do, enjoy!

* * *

Tony, he had kicked Loki out of the lab once more to give you time to rest and take a few tests. Loki of course refused at first. But soon as you assured him you wouldn't try anything stupid he hesitantly agreed. Than him and Pepper bussed out o the lab leaving you still naked in the lab with Tony.

"So, are you going to rape me now that their gone?" You hissed, covering yourself with the blanket that covered the cot.

Tony amused, he just ignored you and sat himself next to you on the cot. The cot dipped a bit as soon as he sat and you just watched his as his face went through a chain of expressions. You frowned.

"You died... You scared me." He frowned, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and pulling you into his side.

Maybe you've been to mean to Tony. You've smacked him, threw things at him, hurt things precious to him, killed ourself before his eyes, and you really did continue to treat him like a freaking molester! He didn't deserve it...

"Sorry Anthony, sorry for everything..." Your voice muffled out from his side while you continued to burry your face into the side of his chest.

Only If there was a way to take it all back. You thought, turning your head to stare straight ahead. You felt his grip on your shoulder leave and you sighed.

"I can't stay angry at you... I can't stay angry at any women." He chuckled and looked over at you.

"Why's that?" You smiled slightly.

Tony quietly looked away from you and down at the floor. "Because I'm a disturbed man, one who loves all women." He sighed with a slight grin.

"That sounds like a confession." You giggled, unknowing that saying this made Tony very uneasy.

"You need some clothes." He stated flatly.

You froze and blushed. That's right, your body was naked and only covered with a blanket! You quickly looked away from him and frowned.

"I had Pepper go buy you some. In the mean time would you like to wear some of mine, they might work." He smiled shyly.

You blushed and nodded, your vision still fixated on the floor. Tony couldn't help but chuckle as your blush became a chrisom red, like a rose. You let out a slight laugh and took a deep breath before looking to Tony.

Tony was smiling back at you, making your heart flutter, just like Loki made it do. You watched as he got up from the bed/cot and walked over to a desk. You watched as he opened the top drawer and pulled out a XL long white button-up dress shirt.

"So, did you really do this for me?" You asked, biting your lip nervously.

Tony turned and quickly took log strides across the room until he was towering before you.

"Yes. Now, put these on." He directed and spun around after placing the shirt and a pair of briefs in your lap.

You looked at Tony's back for a moment and then looked back at the clothing in your lap. There was something missing in the pile. There was no bra...

"Where's my bra?" You asked, you voice became angry.

Tony reached up an itched his chin nervously before answering you. "It got stained with blood you see, and so I removed it and got rid of it. That's also why Pepper is out. To get you new underwear." Tony sighed.

"I assume you've seen enough girls naked, so then I'm no different then I suppose." You huffed and dropped the blanket to the floor, reviling your naked form.

Tony slightly offended, turned to look at you with an angry face. He paused though at the sight of your beautiful body. You didn't care anymore though if Tony or Loki saw you because they always ended up seeing you nude somehow or another.

"I thought you were dressed!" He shouted and spun back around to face the other way.

"As I've said. You really have seen hundreds of women, I'm no different Tony." You said sadly for some odd reason while you slipped the long white button-up dress shirt over your head, then pulling it to a snug fit around your butt.

Tony didn't reply though. All he did was stand completely still. You picked up the quiet small looking briefs an slipped them on. Oddly enough they fit you perfectly! You blushed at the thought of Tony having a round butt.

"You're honestly not that bright, are you? You really trust me enough to think I wouldn't be fucking your right now, just because of your damn morals and love for Loki?" Tony said lowly, looking over his shoulder at you.

You blinked and then a frown crossed your lips. "I do trust you Tony. Your like a brother to me. I think of you and Pepper as family." You said calmly.

Tony sighed and shook his head before taking you by the hand. You gasped as he pulled you to your feet. As weak as you were your legs quickly gave out, but Tony of course caught you.

"You're going to enjoy this." Tony said, scooping you up into his arms and carrying you over to a his iron man suits. You stayed silent until he placed you on a table next to a gold spandex looking suit.

"What are you going to show me?" You asked cautiously, watching as he removed his shoes.

"How to scream." He replied with a grin and stripped his shirt.

You blushed and shut your eyes.

"Damn you Tony! I don't like you like that I said already!" You shouted, slightly peeking through your fingers.

But Tony didn't answer you. Instead he stripped his pants and boxers before walking over to where you sat on the cold metal table. You kept your eyes covered and just hopped nothing would happen to you.

You could feel his hot strawberry breath wash over your face as he leaned in and let his arm brush past you as he grabbed the spandex looking suit. You shivered slightly and he chuckled while pulling away. By the time you opened your eyes he was dressed in the suit and looking at you with a smug smirk.

"Get ready cutie!" He said excitedly and walked to a nearby container.

Quickly Tony pressed his thumb to a finger scanner on the large container an it opened reviling the Iron-man suit. You gasped and covered your mouth in surprise. Is this what he meant? You watched Tony as he pressed a button on the container causing the armored parts to break apart and rebuild themselves on Tony's form.

"Iron-man..." You blushed and heard his electronic voice chuckle.

"Now, time to make you scream..." He said evilly and slowly approached you.

"This isn't a kinky fetish of yours is it?" You giggled as his stopped in front of were you sat on the table.

"No, my kinks are way worse." Tony flirted in a husky tone before scooping you up into his arms.

"I could only imagine..." You giggled and looked up at the Ironman mask which stared straight ahead with every step it took.

"Don't tempt me..." He growled and stopped in front of a door to the launching area.

"I try not to for a good reason." Your voice began to shiver and you quickly wrapped your arms around him.

"Ready?" He asked, stepping in and positioning himself on the launcher.

"Just don't kill me again." You teased and Tony just huffed the comment off.

"Don't tempt me." He replied quickly.

"Guess my wits out wit you this TIMMME-!" You began to scream as he launched out o the lab launching area.

"Tony-!" You screamed and clung tightly to him.

"What was that about being witty again?" He asked in a smart ass tone, zooming through the darkening sky.

You his your face in Tony's iron chest until the speed slowed down a bit. "I'm scared..." You whimpered.

"It's fine! Look at the view, (name) it's beautiful. Come on I seriously think you'll enjoy it." He said happily.

"Promise not to drop me?" You shouted sacredly.

Tony laughed and began to hover over the city. "Promise."

"Ok..." You whispered.

Slowly you peeked out and looked over the city's lights. You blushed and panicked a little, struggling to get away from it. But soon you calmed and realized how lovely the view was.

"Whoa..." You gaped in awe.

You could hear the sounds below, see the stary lights, and the air smelled of rain and ocean water. You felt your heart melt at the sight. Wonderful, you cooed in his arms.

"Do you like it?" Tony asked.

"Uh-huh..." You said, a bit light headed.

"I tried to take Pepper up here once and she refused. So, I wanted to share it with you instead." Tony said shyly, letting the iron-man helmet slide up so you could see his face.

You smiled. "Thank you..."

"Anytime-?!" Tony tried to say before hot cut off by your lips touching his forehead.

"Can we go home though? It's really breezy up here." You asked quietly, pulling away to see his shocked expression.

"Yea- yeah. Sure." He stammered and blinked a few times to collect his thoughts.

"Thanks." You smiled.

* * *

By the time you and Tony arrived back, Loki and Pepper were waiting on the couch with angry faces.

"Now, Pepper, did you get (name) good looking clothes?" Tony asked walking in with you in his arms, Iron-man suit still on.

"Yes Tony." She replied bitterly.

Loki just glared at you and proofed away. It was obvious he was pissed. You knew that much anyways.

"Can you put me down?" You asked shyly and looked away from his gaze.

"Sure! Here you go!" He chirped and set you down.

"I'm going to go to bed you two. Goodnight." You smiled and walked weakly down the hall.

"Night (Name)!" Paper and Tony yelled back in sync as you rounded a corner.

* * *

Quietly you opened the door to your room and walked in to find a very angry Loki, his face only visible by the light of your Arc Reactor. This was bad, you thought and frowned. What were you going to do now?


	15. Chapter 15

(Loki & Reader 15)

AN: This story has involved a lot of, Tony Stark, if you haven't noticed. But I guarantee it goes back to Loki! It's a dramatic story if you haven't noticed either. So yes, Loki + Tony + You = Drama and Lemons! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

(Warning: this chapter contains a major Lemon which is very descriptive! So, anyone who can't handle themselves, DON'T READ!)

* * *

Loki stared at your frightened face through the light glow of the Arc Reactor. Loki could see you weren't wearing your usual clothing either. They were male clothes, they smelled like Tony. Loki made a disgusted face.

"You're still up?" You asked, acting like nothing had happened.

"Don't play dumb you stupid girl. Of course I'm still up. How could I sleep when I know your out having fun with the man of iron?" Loki growled, taking a few strides towards you before stopping right in front of you.

You frowned and tried to back away but felt the door shut at your back. He was to close to get the door open and slip out. You whimpered as he began to change into his, FrostGiant self.

"Loki, nothing happened. If you'll just let me explain-...?!"

He silenced you with a kiss, cupping your cheeks tenderly. You gasped naturally in shock and he deepened the kiss further. You really thought he was going to kill you before the kiss! But, he didn't...

When he pulled away to look at you he was still angry. But you were so dazed that it didn't register right away. Quietly he turned away and left you hanging in a dream faze. You whimpered at the loss of his lips

"Your so gullible. You think I would make love to a whore such as yourself, slave?" Loki spat bitterly while making his way to the bed, his black silky locks swaying behind him, gliding across his blue and gold marked back.

You watched, hypnotize by his slow steps. And the light from your Arc Reactor made his gold engraved skin marks shine like the sun. You gaped in awe at the creature, your lover.

"(Name...)." You whispered, and took one small step towards the bed where he now sat, staring you down like a wolf that was about to kill.

Loki's brow rose in amusement. How dare she speak back to me like that, he thought. Loki's beautiful body shifted on the bed, now sitting on the edge of the bed he stared at you.

"I'm not your slave, never will be. But I am yours in a way no one will ever take away. Unless that is, you ruin it... It's called love, Loki. I love you." You said calmly, hope shining in your eyes that he would understand.

Loki snorted in amusement. Such courage you held, it amazed him truthfully. But he showed you otherwise.

"I don't believe you." He said lowly, then snapped his fingers making you lose feeling in your legs causing you to fall to your knees.

You gasped and looked back at your feet, they'd gone numb! The tingling wasn't even there! It was like they were dead! You felt fear wash over yourself.

"So tell me," Loki requested to know, getting up from the bed and walking over to where you knelt. "Was it fun getting kissed by Iron-man? Was it better than my loving kisses?"

You snapped your attention to the jealous FrostGiant in front of you, towering over you and looking personally pissed. You frowned and dropped your head before him.

"No," you said lowly. "I didn't enjoy it. It did however remind me of who I really love. Which I already said was you, Loki."

Loki growled and pulled you up by a fist full of hair, you yelped in pain. You placed your hands in front of you, trying desperately to pull away from Loki's grasp on you. Loki groaned suddenly and you snapped your eyes open to find your hands inches above his crotch. You blushed and whimpered.

"(Name)... I love you... I'm so selfish, and I really don't deserve you.." Loki groaned, letting go of your hair before letting his blue hands run through your silky smooth locks.

You blushed and looked up at his face that was staring down at you, his expression flushed and desperate. You moved your hands around on his erection and watched him moan over you, his blue face turning a bit red as you groped him.

"(Name)... More..." Loki grunted and pushed your head to his pants where your hands were.

You shivered as the tempter in the room became colder. But oddly his body was so warm. You shivered and hugged him close, pressing your cheek to his erection, which made him moan.

"Suck me..." He whined.

You let out a giggled and licked his erection above the clothing. Loki growled at you making you laugh. He was getting tired of this. You didn't care though after all he put you through. You continued to lick his covered erection while your hands began undoing the belt buckle.

"No magic!" You hissed when you noticed his hand moving.

Loki snarled and felt as you slowly pulled his jeans down. He was tired of waiting! He hated this!

"I'm going to make you cum early." You chuckled darkly, now licking his underwear covered cock. Loki gulped loudly at your words.

"Please (Name), I need you!" Loki exclaimed loudly.

You giggled as you watched his cock twitch underneath the briefs. Damn, you thought nervously. You've never given a BJ before! You bit your lip lightly.

"I don't know how..." You giggle slightly, pulling down his briefs and freeing his painfully big erection.

Loki gave a sigh of frustration and face-palmed. "Just put me in your mouth." He growled.

You nodded shyly and moved your hands to grip his throbbing member. Loki grunted as soon as you touched him, he must be sensitive, you giggled. Slowly you leaned in, feeling him eyeing you, and finally you licked his tip.

"Salty!" You giggled and he blushed.

Loki said nothing as he watched you take in his large blue member. Loki groaned at the wetness of your mouth, more so at his sick fantasy's. He watched as you bobbed your head back and forward, saliva dripping from your lips. Loki bit back a huge moan.

"(Name), ah, more..." He begged, placing his hands behind your head coaxing you to go deeper. And you did...

Suddenly you began to deep throat him, your rhythm quickening. Loki grunted, and watched as you began to chock on his length. The noises made him groan in satisfaction. You even couldn't deny that this erotic thing turned you on really badly.

"(Name)!" He howled, prolonging you name to a existent. But all you could do was look up at his lovely blue face and continue to suck him.

You didn't even notice until it was halfway that your hand had snaked its way down your body and stopped inches from the briefs you wore. You felt so naughty, you loved feeling naughty with Loki around though. You purred to your self at the thought of Loki's large blue cock inside of you, without realizing that you had begun fingering yourself as well.

Loki's grunts and groans died down as your focus became fixated on only pleasuring yourself. Still you did not realize that you were playing with your self until your voice echoed in your head and you came.

"Loki!" You whimpered as you pulled your mouth off of Loki's cock, you had gotten your panties all soaked.

Loki watched in amusement to your strange actions. He could feel the heat rise to his cheek as he watched you continue to satisfy yourself before his eyes. You facial expressions were beginning to become to much. He loved how your body glowed from the Arc Reactor, angel like almost.

"Loki," you purred suductively. "Fuck me, now." You ordered.

Loki, he didn't think twice before tackling to the floor and spreading your paralyzed legs, after removing the briefs you were wearing of course, then nestling between you legs. You moaned purposely as he lifted your legs over his either one of his shoulders. Loki chuckled and leaned down to kiss you, but you playfully pushed him away by placing your hands on his chest. Loki laughed a bit then rubbed his erections tip between your southern lips.

"Loki-..." You whispered then pulled him down by the shirt into a heated kiss.

Loki grinned devilishly furring the kiss as you nipped his lower lip, biting it hard. Loki chuckled. He really wanted you to be tortured tonight. After all you put him through. He loved this, he loved you.

"Loki, fuck me! You said you would hurry." You hissed and nipped his sensitive blue neck. Loki just growled though.

"Make me." He teased, grinding up against you.

You squirmed and moaned. You hated this! But, you knew how to play stubborn as well. So, you quickly turned your head away from his vision and crossed your arms over your chest, as if offended by something. Loki laughed.

"Selfish are we? I suppose you be going to bed without me tonight." He said chillingly.

"I want to enjoy my time with you Loki! But I guess I'll sleep some where else since you can't enjoy my lovemaking." You snapped, still trying to hold up an angry act.

Loki frowned slightly. "Who with will you sleep?" He questioned.

You smiled and glanced at him. "There's Pepper. Or perhaps Tony-..?!" You began but quickly were cut off by Loki's lips crushing into yours.

He seemed more eager now because soon you found yourself moaning as he began pushing into you. Loki seemed desperate, scared, he was sort of shaky. You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and held him close purring his name.

"You're mine," he said in a odd mixture of tones. He sounded angry, pleasured, needy, and scared. "Not his..." He pushed all the way in finally.

You groaned in relief. You felt whole again. Nothing was missing. Loki completed you.

"I've always been yours, master Loki." You giggled.

Loki blushed at the words "Master Loki" because he'd never been called master. Without warning he began to move. You shivered, arching your back and giving a breathless cry. His pace was slow and steady for a bit.

"Loki, I love you." you moaned lowly and kissed him hard, sneaking your tongue into his mouth for an adventure.

Loki grunted as your teeth grazed his tongue, than you began to suck it like a lollipop. Loki shut his eyes and tried to focus on his thrusts so he wouldn't pound you into the ground. But he couldn't help the occasional slip of a powerful thrust causing you to scream and whimper.

The lovemaking was amazing for Loki. However, Loki loved the makeup sex even better! He smiled at his body shifted to auto pilot and his hips lost control.

"Fuck! Lo- LO- LOKI!" You shouted, digging your nails into his back, leaving scars that would probably last a week.

Your screamed echoed throughout the room making Loki even harder. It was to much, you whimpered as he repositioned you on your side and l life's one leg over his shoulder.

You clawed the floor and cried his name countless times. It felt like house had passed! The only thing keeping you going was the sounds he made. You had long lost feeling due to him hammering you ruthlessly. He had already made you cum at least four times at the most. Each time making you weaker an more tired.

"I'm going to cum!" He shouted into the air and repositioned you quickly to where you were now sitting in his lap, his legs cris-cross beneath your bottom, holding you just right to be entirely sheathed on his cock. You rested against him as his filled you with his liquids. You moaned weakly against his chest and felt as the huge loading semen leaked out of you, dripping onto the plush red carpet.

"Oh god," you moaned tiredly, snaking your arms around his waist. "I'm so full."

Loki just smiled in a daze while keeping himself propped up with his arms on the ground behind him. He was to happy to realize you were falling asleep. Loki cooed your name quietly.

"Loki?" you asked quietly.

Loki just grunted in response.

"I'm tired, and I can't feel my legs. I'll need those to get into the bed so I can sleep with you." You giggled slightly.

Loki smirked and kissed your forehead before picking you up and carting you to the large bed. But never did her once take the spell off your legs. You glared at him.

"Goodnight!" He sang, covering you with a blanket and kissing your forehead before going to sleep next to you.

* * *

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

(Loki & Reader 16)

AN: There's some lemon juice in this! But no actual lemon, sorry. Lemon juice for those of you who don't know what it is it's mainly, master-bastion! Heehee, enjoy everyone!

* * *

"Loki..." you whispered lowly. No answer.

All night you had been awake due to the paralyzation spell. The erotic memory's never leaving you. Each time you shivered at the thoughts.

"Loki." You said a bit louder. He just groaned though and sprawled out across you.

You growled and huffed out a sigh. He'd been hugging you possessively all night, keeping you awake. But, something felt wrong this morning, aside from your paralyzed legs...

"Loki, get up." You said sternly and received a long groan of annoyance.

You felt and he lifted his blue head from the pillow and looked at you, before of course dropping his head on your breasts, nestling himself in, avoiding your Arc Reactor. You huffed and took a long breath. He couldn't do this every time! He was always in charge if you. But, that wasn't what was really bothering you.

"A few more minutes (name). Go back to bed and let me sleep." He purred.

"I need to use the facility's, if you don't mind." You said in a pissy tone.

Loki sighed and released you from his grasp before turning over. As he did you suddenly felt feeling in your legs. You blinked a few times before feeling the same odd feeling. You frowned your brows, and grit your teeth. What was wrong, you began to think.

"I thought you had to use the restroom." Loki said sourly.

You shot him a look and then sighed. "I do, however," you paused. "I really don't think..." You trailed off leaving Loki confused.

"Think what?" He asked rolling over on top of you so you couldn't move.

You watched as a smirk appeared on his face, his pearly white shines as ever. You frowned and took a gulp before glancing away. Loki smiled and kissed your neck.

"Wait stop..." You pleaded, pushing his still blue form away with much force.

Loki growled and pulled off of you quickly, rolling to his side of the bed before turning to look at you. Loki's Azura eyes looked over you desperately. Something seemed off about you today.

He watched as you took large breaths and clutched your stomach. You gulped again. Something was defiantly wrong, Loki thought.

"Are you on anything?" Loki asked abruptly.

You froze. That's right, you thought. You hadn't taken any pills for protection, nor had you worn anything! You let out a shivery breath and glanced at his cold gaze.

"I'll be right back." You said quickly, slipping out of bed and grabbing the briefs and button up that you had worn last night before slipping them on.

Loki, he just watched silently as you weakly walked to the door. Loki knew your legs would be hurting so that's why he thought you'd still be in bed. Loki was actually surprised to see you walking swiftly to the door. But you still must be in so much pain. Loki frowned.

"We need a shower first. Then, I guess we could go shopping. I'm going to eat something first though." You said suddenly and paused in front of the door.

Loki just smiled at you. This is an okay family I guess, he though an smiled. He watched your naked figure wonder out the door and then he let his head fall back to the pillow.

* * *

"I'm telling you that your acting like hormonal teenaged boy! You have to quit flirting with her or something bad will happen, I just know it." Pepper explained sadly.

"I can handle myself Pepper. Besides its only me playing around. It's just like all the other girls. No interest. What. So. Ever." He said casually. Pepper smiled.

Tony had been up all night due to the ruckess you two were causing in your room. Good thing Pepper had left the tower when you got to your room, Tony sighed inwardly. Tony whipped up a cup of coffee and handed it to Pepper. Pepper smiled and all Tony could do was return a fake one then quickly turn and sip his while looking out a window to the street below.

* * *

(Tony's flash back)

Tony sat happily on the couch, iron-man suit still equipped. He was currently nursing some scotch when something caught his ear. The sound was clear as day and sent a shiver up Tony's spine.

"Loki!" A feminine voice screamed and Tony blushed.

"Heh, sometimes these drinks make me hear things. Pathetic." He murmured lightly.

Tony frowned and gulped the rest of the drink down in one swallow before placing the glass on the table in front of him. He was feeling depressed. Tony growled as another one of you moaned rung thought the tower. The image of you laying there and getting thrust into by such a man infuriated Tony to no end. It wasn't that he was jealous, no, he was angry that such a person could be loved after killing millions of innocent people!

"Fuck," Tony snapped and got up quickly. "JARVIS, get me out of my suit and set in it's charger. Then make sure I don kill myself while getting to my bedroom..." He demanded.

"Already in the process sir." A robotic voice answered flatly and robotic arms from the ceiling were already removing pieces of the armor from Tony's form.

Tony wait until he could step out of his boots before doing so and heading straight for his room. With each step your moans grew louder and Tony grit his teeth. It must be the alcohol, Tony grumbled.

"Sir, should I call Ms. Potts and inform her of the hangover your going to have tomorrow." The robotic voice asked.

Tony groaned and put a hand over his face, wandering aimlessly over to his bed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Goodnight, sir." The robotic voice said before cutting off and leaving Tony to feel alone.

Tony heard it again, that noise you made, he bit his tongue. He already knew it was affecting him. The screams you made were absolutely delicious!

"Damn I hate my self..." He growled, seating himself on his red satin sheets.

His usual jeans were tight and Tony knew exactly why. He was getting turned on by the moans you made. He could vividly image you underneath him, screaming his name.

"Fuck," Tony grunted and felt as his hands unzipped himself, letting his fully erect length fall into his slightly calloused hands. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck..." He chanted as he began to stroke himself to the sounds of your voice.

(Flash Back ends)

* * *

"Tony, you know I'm worried about you right?" Pepper said quietly.

Tony jumped a bit as he was brought back by her voice. A few drops of coffee splattering on his nice dress shirt. Tony hissed at the pain of the hot liquid.

"Yes Pepper, I know you're concerned." He throated with some tone but still tried to remained calm.

Pepper frowned and bit her lip. She looked at his outlined figure as he stood in front of the suns gaze. His broad shoulders looked so slender, yet so manly. Pepper blushed as she continued to look at his back side, her eyes slithering down him ever so slowly.

His dress shirt hugged him tightly at the waist as it tucked into his pants, oh so tempting to wonder what he looked like. Pepper nibbled her lip needingly now. Pepper, she now let her eye drop further. But to her dismay you blocked her delicious view just then.

"Time?" You snarled in question, jabbing your finger into his shoulder abruptly.

Your sudden action made Tony who was currently nursing his coffee spit it out in a thick mist, like in a comedy show. Pepper giggled but you didn't. You were tired and literally had a flat ass poker face. You hated laying away all last night. You also hated the fact you weren't feeling to swell and hungry as well.

"Tony," you rasped, tugging on the arm of his dress shirt like an annoyed infant. "Can you cook me something?"

Tony shot you a slightly paranoid/ WTF you're crazy look as he wiped his mouth off with his free hand. Pepper watched the silence stretch and spread through the air, not a pleasant start for the morning she thought.

"I can..." Pepper said meekly, interrupting the fumes beginning to come from Tony's head.

Quietly you looked in Peppers direction and blinked blankly. Pepper smiled shyly in return. In return to that you just nodded lazily, sluggishly releasing you grip on Tonys shirt, letting you arm hit your side like it were a brick wall.

"Pepper you can't just leave me like this! I've got coffee stains on my new outfit! It was expensive! Made from the rarest silk imported from Russia! Can't you at least get something for me to change into?!" Tony ranted, his expression was personally pissed off, more so than usual.

Pepper shrugged and whipped out a smart as reply. "I don't know, can I?" Her voice was literally on the borderline of nervous and irritation.

Nervous because of the previous few seconds, but irritated more so because Tony always bugged her for everything and it wasn't right for a grown man to do that. Pepper only did the things he wanted her to because she loved him. And to you it was totally obvious! But to Tony he was oblivious to the mere fact that her love existed. It was that harsh reality the Pepper had felt with for countless years, standing by his side every taunting second of the bloody day.

Tony jumped at Pepper's spewing venom. He wasn't expecting that what so ever. Quietly he watched at Pepper took you by the hand and walked you out and into the kitchen.

As you two walked to the kitchen you looked at Peppers face, tears were falling, burning her face and blossoming her rosy red cheeks. You grit your teeth. She didn't deserve to be lost and forgotten. She needed love too.

"I agree. You should be loved too Pepper." You spoke unknowingly.

She began to cry softly, her tears sad and filled with emotion. You frowned and took her, giving it a light squeeze of reassurance that you were there and that you understood.

Soon Pepper's hand was released and she smiled over at you and then she said, "Thank you (name), I appreciate that..."

* * *

(End of Chapter 16)


	17. Chapter 17

(Loki & Reader 17)

AN: it's been a year since I've stopped typing and drawing the Avengers. I honestly dont regret stopping because I really had a feeling no one gave interest. So in this chapter I'll give everything my all and a few interesting twists! Enjoy!

* * *

You sat looking very solemn and on edge. The stool which you sat on was very uncomfortable due to your last nights 'fondue-ing' with Loki, God of mischief.

Across from you sat the sobbing redhead, Pepper Potts, Tony's loyal and lovely looking assistant. You frowned deeply as your thoughts wondered among many others. Some of which never crossed your mind until now...

You wondered how Pepper could be looking so beautiful and yet still stay with a guy like well, Tony. You wondered how many times he's flirted, kissed, and even bedded other women in front and in the same house as her. You wondered how, Pepper could even put up with his sarcastic shit. It reminded you of Loki...

"Love's hard, Pepper. I would know. Loki, he's a pain in the ass sometimes." You said abruptly, interfering with the cracking sobs coming from the gingers throat.

"You don't know what it's like to see,Tony, with another woman," the ginger gripped her biceps and looked at the floor from the tall stool. She looked as if she was staring into pure air, but with a deadly mixture of ice... You watch her body naturally pose itself like a model, you couldn't imagine the pain. "It hurts..." She whispered lowly.

You felt your fists form upon the cold counter tops. Damn it she had a reason for feeling sorry for herself but couldn't she do something about it?

"He talks about you none stop. He's happiest and at his naughtiest around you, Pepper!" You shouted abruptly, hopping off to the side of the large stool.

Pepper quickly looked up from her almost none breakable stare with the floor to look at you, her expression was dumbfounded. But who wouldn't be at such a comment. You had to do something though or you'd feel sorry for someone's heartache like you did with Loki.

"I beg your pardon?"

You scrounged up a miserable sounding groan and glared daggers at Pepper before slamming your hands spread on the tiled counter. "I just woke up! I'm starving! And I don't want to talk about Tony! Why? Because he's a child who doesn't play nice with women. That's why you should either fight back or give up. Now if that wasn't enough, lets get dressed again!" You shouted off, slipping around the island counter and grabbing Pepper, leading her out to the living area then to your room.

"Wait what?" Pepper hadn't a second of a chance before she was flying through the living-room past Tony. You smiled slyly as he glared at your passing but froze when a tear came from Peppers cheek, hitting his hand lightly.

Pepper, she sniffled lightly and tried to wipe her away. But you had your own ideas and you quickly halted her before she touched one tear. Quietly you gave her a reassuring smile and took both her hands leading her to your room.

"You like dancing?" You asked soothingly, swaying lightly to a imaginary rhythm.

Pepper flashed a quick smile and nodded once to answer your question. Her eyes flashed a bit with a mischievous glimmer and you knew. Tonight was going to be fun...

* * *

Tony sat bewildered in a comfy plush sofa, still wearing his stained pants. The gears in his head turning like they would do in a life death situation, but these gear were special. Tony stared at the sparkling tear that had dropped on him and wondered. Why was Pepper crying?

Tony frowned, "JARVIS, why do women insist on crying?"

Quickly a robotic voice replied saying, "I believe it's a emotion, sir... Drivin by someone's state of mind.." But it was quickly cut off by Tony's frustration.

"Yeah, yeah, I know how the human brain works, JARVIS, But never mind you wouldn't understand.." Tony reminded bluntly, cradling his face with the palm of his hand while his elbow rested on the arm of the sofa.

* * *

Pepper sat on the vanity bench and watched as you dug through some clothes you bought awhile ago with Loki at the mall while Loki just sat dressed and glaring at the innocent ginger. You knew you had to move fast for this plan to work and so you did.

"What did you mean when you asked, "Do you like to dance?" (Name?)?" Pepper asked, her voice shivered as Loki's cold gaze narrowed further.

"You're going to the opera with us, Me and Loki. I've set you up with a date already so don't worry." You stated and continued to dig through the clothes.

Loki growled and shot you a look. But you couldn't see it due to your fixation on the hot red dress you chose for yourself an the green cocktail dress for Pepper. They were perfect! She was perfect, you frowned. Why couldn't Tony see?

"Loki, would you be a doll and gussy Pepper up with your magic?" You said lowly, your voice filled with hurt.

A bit taken back Loki just stared before looking over to Pepper. But it take long for him to finally agree. As for Pepper, she had no intention thinking about undressing for Loki. But if she knew better she would've know HE WAS MAGIC!

-hour later-

"Sorry for my harsh sayings Mrs. Potts." Loki said, his hand on her waist placed firmly.

"It's okay, Loki. I forgive you." Pepper said shyly, flashing a smile as she pulled herself up a bit so they were chest to chest as their body's danced in a rhythm.

You watched happily as they held close to each other and looked into each others eyes. Loki, even if he wasn't into it he looked at her softly. But all Pepper could do was stare at his lovely pale face in amazement and pure awe. This made you wonder, had Pepper ever danced before?

You sat silent and still watching their figures dance in the middle of the room, so romantic you thought. Pepper looked so pretty in her goldish-green scoop-necked dress! You were amazingly so jealous of Pepper... You admired her...

However your attention always strayed back to Loki. Your lover, your mischief maker, your man... His slicked back hair was so shinny and shimmered in the city lights that gleamed from the outside window. His black suit with a green under shirt was even more enthusing to look at. It got your heart going a mile! He looked so mysterious, and you loved it!

But what puzzled you was that her closeness to him was making you jealous, why? You frowned as you sat on the vanity bench, staring at the two dancers who locked eyes and sway to the beat. Quietly, you whispered Loki's name into the air and looked at how he handled her. So tender and kind. You felt your heart sink.

"(Name), may I stop now?" Loki growled lowly and pulled away slowly, leaving Pepper alone.

Suddenly you looked up in realization that the music had stopped and Loki was looking quite uncomfortable, Pepper as well. You smiled and gave them a quick nod of approval.

"Thanks for giving her quick dance lesson, Loki." You split a grin and Pepper did too before running up and hugging you tightly.

"Thank you both!" Pepper cried into your shoulder and sobbing out little laughs.

Loki crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Girls, jeez."

* * *

End of Chapter 17


End file.
